Interesting Other
by Darkness Angel-Ai
Summary: Full summary inside./ Princess Bubblegum has been invited to a royal ball party at the Land Of Aaa by Prince Gumball. Bubblegum had decided to bring Finn, Jake, Lumpy Space Princess and Marceline to join her. Something crazy is bound to happen. Please Read and Review! Thank you.
1. Off to the Land of Aaa

**_Interesting Other. _  
**

**Pairings:** Gumball x Bubblegum, Finn x Fionna, and Marshall Lee x Marceline.

**Rated K+/ T.**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Adventure.

**Summary:** Princess Bubblegum has been invited to a royal ball party at the Land Of Aaa by Prince Gumball. Bubblegum had decided to bring Finn, Jake, Lumpy Space Princess and Marceline to join her. While two royals are getting sweet with each other, LSP is making every guy uncomfortable by getting into their personal space, two humans take an adventure, and certain vampires get reacquainted with each other. Something crazy is bound to happen.

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT.**

* * *

"Speaking"_  
_

'Thoughts.'

**"Flashbacks/Memory"**_  
_

_Marceline Singing/**Marshall Lee Singing.**  
_

* * *

It had been a very peaceful day in the Land of Ooo; the candy people of the Candy Kingdom enjoyed their time outside in the fresh open air, doing little activities or wondering around. However, a very excited princess had not gone outside to enjoy the wondrous day. No, in fact, she had been anxiously waiting for the arrival of Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Lumpy Space Princess. She had received an invitation from her good friend Prince Gumball. Although they had never met in person, they had formed a friendship over letters, which had started out as one of Bubblegum's experiments being leaked out into different lands. Apparently Gumball had heard of her experiment and became very intrigued with it so he sent her letter. Since then, the two royals had been sending letters to each other for over five months.

Now Bubblegum held an invitation letter from Gumball inviting her to a Ball Party he was hosting.

_Dearest Princess Bonnibell,_

_ I would like to formally invite you to my Grand Ball Party. After months of writing to each other, I would like to finally get to meet you in person, and perhaps form an ally between our lands. I, however, would like to discuss this in person. Is it part of the reason I would like for you to attend my ball. The other reason is to getting to see my friend face to face. Also, I know that it may take a couple days to travel here, which is why I want you to stay at my Kingdom for a few days. Please accept my invitation and bring however many guest you want, I guarantee you I have plenty of meals for them, you will not be disappointed. I give you my word to personally give you a tour in my Kingdom. I do hope you come, I wish to see you there. Until then dear Princess.  
_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Prince Gumball.  
_

After receiving the letter, Bubblegum immediately sent her letter that she was indeed going to attend, and that she was going to bring a few guest with her. She was practically bouncing in her seat while her companions began appearing, she really was so excited. Lady Rainicorn had tried to calm down the pink haired princess, but she really couldn't stop bouncing. Lady Rainicorn had to wonder what was going on that made the Princess so happy.

"Hey Princess!" Finn and Jake said happily as they entered her Kingdom.

"Finn! Jake!" Her excitement made her run up to the two and engulf them into a tight hug.

"We're... Happy to... See you.. To... Princess." The two wheezed out since the air was being squished out of them. Once she let them go, she proceeded to bounce once again.

"Are you okay Peebles?" Finn asked, watching the overly excited princess giggle uncontrollably.

"Hey Lady, what's wrong with the Princess?" Jake asked his beloved girlfriend. She hadn't the slightest clue.

Really, what had gotten into Princess Bubblegum?

"What's wrong with Bonnibell?" Marceline suddenly entered through the window. The first thing she sees is giggling princess, and the sight of it just creeped her out a little. Marceline removed her hat and gloves now that she was no longer in the sun. Finn explained to her what they happened to witness with Bubblegum.

"Ugh! Get away from me Ricky!" Lumpy Space Princess swatted at a bird that followed her. LSP looked around noticed everyone staring at her, except for Bubblegum who was being a little weird for LSP's liking. "What's wrong with Pinky?" She asked.

"We have no idea." Replied Jake.

The Princess seemed to snap out of her laughing stupor and finally focused on everyone. "Oh good! Everyone is here!"

"So why'd you call us Peebles?" Finn asked.

"Because I have been invited to a royal Grand Ball to the Candy Kingdom in the land of Aaa and I want you guys to come with me!" She said excitingly.

"The land of Aaa? Haven't been there in a while." Marceline said, slightly chuckling to herself.

"You've been there before Marceline?" Jake asked.

"Sure have. A couple hundred years ago, it's really not that much different here in Ooo, but the place is still nice. I wonder what's changed since I've been gone."

"A ball? Like, oh my glob! I can totally show off my lumps to hot guys and stuff." LSP said. "They'll never know what hit them with these lumps."

"So Finn, Jake, will you accompany me?" Bubblegum asked.

"Sure Princess. Sounds fun." Jake replied.

"It'll be a whole new adventure!" Finn said excitingly. "When will we leave?"

"Well, I had planned to go the next day early morning, but for Marceline's sake from the sun, we shall leave on the stroke of midnight." Bubblegum announced.

Marceline chuckled. "Aww, how sweet of you to care for my well being dear Bonnibell." She teased. Bubblegum sighed to herself, she was going to have to put up with Marceline's teasing for a few days, but it would be worth it.

"Now everyone, please go home and pack for the trip. It will take a few days to get there, and we will be staying a few nights there as well." The pink haired princess explained. "Marceline, how well do you know about balls?"

The vampire snorted, as if insulted. "Honey, you're talking to someone whose lived for a thousand years. I know everything there is to know about Balls."

"That's great! Then you can help me out with Finn."

"Why? What's wrong with me Princess?" Finn asked, inspecting himself.

"Oh don't worry about it Finn. Now go home and pack, and be sure to be here before midnight. Come as early as you can."

Everyone left to their homes, except for Lumpy Space Princess. Bubblegum gave her a questioning glance.

"So Pinky, you got like, a huge wardrobe and stuff right? And some food?"

The princess sighed. "Right this way LSP."

* * *

With all the belongings packed and ready to go, Marceline quickly put on her hat and gloves: Throwing a few straps over her shoulders, Marceline left her home and quickly flew over to the Candy Kingdom.

The sun was low, just beginning to set; the sky was painted in rich colored orange, blue, and purple.

It wasn't long before Marceline arrived at the Kingdom, she slipped through an open window where she found Lumpy Space Princess stuffing her face with food. Marceline flew by her and set her things down beside the table that carried LSP's food. Bubblegum entered the room at that moment.

"Marceline. Good you're here."

The vampire nodded in acknowledgement. "What's up Bubblegum?" She said while removing her hat and gloves.

"I'm glad you came here first. I want you to help me pick out a proper outfit for Finn."

"Sure, why not."

Princess Bubblegum led her through a room with various of clothing scattered all over the place. "Geez Bonnibell, you sure do have a load of clothes everywhere."

"LSP made this mess while she was searching for something to wear." Bubblegum explained. "Now I picked out a few outfits for Finn that will look good on him."

"Now when you say 'a few', you do mean as in less than ten? Right?"

"Of course. I had narrowed it all down from fifty choices."

"Well damn." Marceline was astonished. "By the way, how are we gonna travel to Aaa? It's not exactly around the corner ya know."

"Oh well I called in a first class train." Bubblegum answered. "It has great seating, our own personal little bed, and food."

"Fantastic." The vampire replied, not seemingly surprised one bit. She began looking through the chosen clothes that had been picked out for Finn. "Okay, so the white ones and the blue ones seem most fitting for Finn, so we can leave out the black ones and the purple ones, I think it would look weird on him."

Bubblegum inspected the remaining suits. "Yes, you're right, but I think too much white would be a little weird on Finn too, so maybe the dark blue, or the light blue?"

"I think the dark blue would be better."

"Yes, very good. I shall pack this into one of my suit cases and give to him later. Lady Rainicorn had already picked out Jake's outfit so we don't need to find one for him, and I already have mine. What about you Marceline?"

Marceline shrugged. "I haven't been to ball in about seven hundred years, so I don't have any of those dresses anymore."

"Well you can look around, try some on to see if they fit." The princess suggested.

"Alright. Just as long they aren't to bright or frilly."

"I'm sure there will be at least one that you can find to your liking." Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was 11:45 p.m. at night, the train would be arriving in 15 minutes. Finn was very excited to go on this trip, he was anxious to leave that he couldn't simply go to sleep and wait for it like Jake was. Jake had fallen asleep a few hours ago, saying that time would go by much faster if they slept, however, Finn was too pumped for a whole new adventure that wasn't here in Ooo, he couldn't wait to explore a whole new land.

Finn constantly fidgeted around, so to stop himself from doing so, he began to practice with his sword. He tried to do some acrobatic moves while using his sword, however, he was not very successful, in fact, he was quite clumsy.

For the fun of it, Marceline began to play her bass, singing a song of a warrior that was basically mentioned for Finn. The human boy began to do odd like ninja moves, or pretending to be hidden as if he was going to attack his enemy; Marceline's song went well with what he was doing.

The train had finally arrived. Bubblegum began to explain how long the trip was going to take, basically three days. The ball was three days from now, but lucky it started after sunset, so they had plenty of time to be ready by then, they could dress in the train basically, not really the best way to arrive at a ball but at least it got them somewhere that was three days away, and luckily the first class train is a very large train. Fancy looking too.

There were three little tiny rooms on the train, one for Princess Bubblegum, LSP, and Lady Rainicorn, another for Finn and Jake, and the last one for Marceline. The rooms were the width of the beds, so even though it wasn't that good of space, it was at least comfortable.

Finn face planted on his pillow, he smiled peacefully as he thought about the Land of Aaa, he couldn't wait for the adventures to come and meeting new friends as well. He wondered if he would meet someone who was just as adventurous as he is, that would be great, they could show him around the place and tell him the dangers that were there. Just thinking about it gave him an adrenaline rush in his blood, he was tingling with excitement. But even though the excitement was overwhelming, Finn closed his eyes and finally fell into sleep.

Marceline sat on her bed playing a soft tune on her bass while looking out the small window beside her bed. She watched as everything like the Candy Kingdom, was becoming smaller and smaller the further the train went. Then the hills were next, the trees, and animals, and finally the mountains. The mountains were covered with snow, it was everywhere, which means they were passing by the Ice Kingdom. Ice King was probably sleeping by now, which was good, they didn't need some creepy guy following them.

Four hours had passed, and the sun wouldn't be coming up for another two hours. Marceline had stopped playing her guitar a while ago, for an unknown reason, a little memory popped into her head.

**"C'mon MarMar! You can't be that slow." He was teasing her. **

**"Shut up! You do this more than I do! It's no wonder you're so fast." Marceline stopped flying and just decided to lay flat on the grass below her. He flew down to her and laid beside her.**

**"I can't believe the princess gave up on catching up to me." He snickered. Marceline growled and punched him on the side, he yelped in surprise. She smirked at him but then pouted when he started chuckling.**

**"C'mon on Mar, ya know I'm just teasing." He slipped an arm under head, bringing her to his chest. Marceline sighed contently and snuggled closer to him, she was happy to have him as her best friend._  
_**

Marceline blinked. She shook her head slightly, wondering where that had come from. How long has it been since had last thought about him? It hurt to remember those memories, she truly did missed him but she often tried not to think about him since it would hurt her so much. The last she had seen him was in the Nightosphere where she was announced Queen of Vampires. Her father distrusted him, he thought he was a no good kid, so he sent him and his family to the far ends of the Nightosphere where the worst of demons lived. The chances of him surviving were very slim. She desperately tried to search for him, but she could barely even make it to the Ends of the Nightosphere without getting killed herself. Her father refused to let her look for him, and he had made sure she would never reach him, he had her under his close watch. She couldn't get anywhere without him knowing, since then, she had long given up on searching for him.

Tears weld up on Marceline's eyes, she refused to let them fall. Marceline had detested her father for doing such a thing, she had long given up on giving him the silent treatment, she had forgiven him for many things he had done, but she absolutely refused to forgive for killing her best friend. When her father brought him up not long after her ceremony of becoming queen, Marceline had snapped. She yelled at him, shouted at him, blamed him, and even cursed at him. She had done something she had thought she would never do, but she did, and she never regretted it, he deserved it, he always thought about himself. Her father was the reason why she left the Nightosphere in the first place.

Marceline sighed, she picked up her bass.

_What I thought wasn't mine, in the light,_  
_Was a one of a kind, a precious pearl.  
When I wanted to cry, I couldn't 'cause I,_  
_Wasn't allowed._

_Gomenasai, For everything. Gomenasai,  
I know I let you down,  
Gomenasai till the end, I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now.  
_

_What I thought wasn't all, So innocent.  
Was a delicate doll, of porcelain,  
When I wanted to call you, and ask you for help,  
I stopped myself.  
_

_Gomenasai, for everything. __Gomenasai,  
I know I let you down,  
Gomenasai till the end, I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now_.  


_What I thought was a dream, a mirage  
Was as real as it seemed, a privilege.  
When I wanted to tell you, I made a mistake.  
I walked away.  
_

___Gomenasai, For everything. Gomenasai, (gomenasai)  
Gomenasai, ____I never needed a friend,_  
___Like I do now_.  
Gomenasai, I let you down,  
Gomenasai (gomenasai)  
Gomenasai till the end, I never needed a friend,

___Like I do now.  
_

Marceline stopped singing. She simply stared at nothing for the moment, as if in a daze. When she finally snapped out of it, she looked outside again, all she saw was grass lands, tree tops, and hills; the Land of Ooo was no longer in sight. She looked up to the sky and notice that it was starting to become lighter, which means the sun was rising. Marceline placed her bass down beside the bed, and closed the dark curtains so no sun would enter. She lay on her bed, pulling the covers over herself, and fell into a deep slumber. _  
_

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading! I was really excited for writing this I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope this story goes well too. Thanks again for reading, please leave a review to let know what you guys thought!**

**Song: Gomenasai, by t.A.T.u  
**

**Also for those of you who don't know Gomenasai mean 'I'm sorry' in Japanese, I know it's not really fitting for Marceline, but it did fit the plot, at least I think so. Thanks again!  
**


	2. Arrival

**Here's another chapter guys!**

**Thanks for reviewing:** Guest, prince blaze, lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose , GigiandMad, kyla123, and Proud2beMexican.

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT.**

* * *

"Speaking"_  
_

'Thoughts.'

**"Flashbacks/Memory"**_  
_

_Marceline Singing/**Marshall Lee Singing.**  
_

* * *

For Finn the Human could not help but play with his food. He and Jake sat across from each other, they were tossing their breakfast at each other. It didn't go unnoticed by Lady Rainicorn and Bubblegum, they gave them a little scolding. Finn and Jake ate their breakfast like they were suppose to, sadly to them.

When breakfast was over, Bubblegum went off back into her shared room, Finn did as well, deciding to read a random book he packed without looking at the cover. Jake and Lady went to the back of the train to watch the view passing by.

When Marceline had woken up, she grabbed whatever that was red and retreated back to her room again. Then Lumpy Space Princess had went to the table and noticed the food around her. She began to stuff her face with any amount of food she could fit in her mouth. When she had finished eating, or in her case, can't eat anymore, she lay on the table.

"My glob this train ride is soo boring. But the food is soo gooood!" She put a cheesecake into her mouth. "I can't wait until I can get in my dress. Ima look so hot that all the guys will want these amazing lumps." Lumpy Space Princess decided to go into a bathroom to admire herself.

The day had gone and went quite boring, as did the second day of the train ride. Now it was the final day with only several hours to prepare for tonight's Ball party.

It was late morning, around 11:00, Bubblegum knocked on Marceline's door.

"What's up Bonnibell?" Marceline asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Marceline. Come, let's go to our temporary living room. Finn is already there with Lady and Jake. They are getting ready, but I made Finn wait for the moment." The pink haired princess explained.

"Why make him wait?"

"Well you see, I took a look at his hair, it's quite long and I want to cut it so he can look adequate at the ball. I would like for you to help me."

"Fair enough." Marceline shrugged. "Just let me grab my stuff so I can get ready after we're done with him." Bubblegum nodded, she waited patiently for Marceline. Then they headed straight for their temporary living room, which was quite small but also comfortable.

"Okay Finn, come sit on this chair." Bubblegum instructed. Finn did as he was told, but he was confused. Marceline showed up with two pairs of scissors and a table cloth that they wrapped around Finn's neck.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"We're gonna cut your hair, it's too long. You need to look suitable for the Ball." Said Bubblegum.

"It's not that long." He grabbed a strand of hair that was hanging on his shoulder.

"Well, it's long enough to not be good for a Grand Ball." Marceline said, grabbing a few strands of blonde hair in her hand. "And don't worry, we won't cut it completely short, just so that it looks nice."

Finn shrugged. "Well if you insist."

And so the cutting began. Marceline and Bubblegum were careful not to cut too much off, they both shared the same idea of what it can look like. When they had finished, they took a full look at him, and what they saw surprised them greatly. Both women stared at him slightly wide eyed, and mouth hanging open slightly. Finn became worried when he saw their looks.

Marceline was the first to speak. "Wow. That just looks so..." She trailed off as she continued to stare.

"Marceline..." Bubblegum looked her, and Marceline returned the look. Then suddenly, they both had wide grins on their faces.

"It looks amazing!" They said simultaneously. They shoved a mirror in Finn's face so he can have a look for himself.

When Finn got a good look at himself, he was shocked to see how it looked. His hair been cut short, but the strands were long enough that some were on his face a bit, and it was nicely layered. He was amazed, and he liked it very much, it made him look a little older than fourteen.

Both women ushered the human boy to the shower; then they began to set their things on the couch and whatever small accessories on the little coffee table. They waited patiently for Finn to be done in the shower, when he exited, Bubblegum went in next, and then Marceline. The two hadn't changed into their gowns yet because they were going to help Finn into his suit. So in shirts and sweatpants, they helped Finn prepare first.

"Oh you look absolutely handsome Finn!" Bubblegum complimented. Finn blushed a little.

"Thanks Princess."

Marceline circled Finn, making sure everything seemed okay. "Oh one more thing." She ran her hand threw his hair. "Okay now shake your head a little." Finn shook his head. "Great! That looks much better."

To both of the girls' opinion, Finn look amazing in his dark blue suit, his hair making it even better. It had slightly messy look, but that made him look older and his light green eyes complimented his fair skin.

Bubblegum looked at the time. "Marceline, we have about two and half hours to get ready, and the party starts two hours from now, but let's not take to long." The vampire nodded, and told the others to leave.

Jake had already been outside the room waiting so when he saw Finn, "Whoa Finn, I barely recognized you!"

Finn chuckled. "Yeah, Marceline and Peebles sure did a great job."

"No kidding man."

Because both of their hair was very long, Marceline and Bubblegum had tied their hair into a bun, however, they made the bun look a little messy. Bubblegum added a royal blue flower clip onto her hair, she let two strand of her pink hair loose on her face, curling them both. Her bangs were slightly parted.

Marceline made her bun messy, letting a few strands of hair fall out. She placed one strand of her to the right side of her face, her bangs on the same side as her strand of hair. She placed a crimson colored rose clip tucked behind the left side her ear. She slightly curled her strand of hair, but not so much, she gave it a wavy look. The other loose strands she purposely left, had been curled. She placed those long curled strands over her shoulders.

With their hair nice and neat, they slipped onto their dresses. Bubblegum's gown was a strapless embroidery line satin white with royal blue hem lines. It had royal blue beads designed on the torso of the dress, and on the bottom of it. (A/N: go to my page to get the link for this dress.) Bubblegum placed a light shade of white eyeshadow on her eyes, and gloss on her lips.

"Geez Bonnibell, you sure do smell like cotton candy." Marceline smirked.

"And you smell like, green apple?"

"It smells nice, and it's not that strong so I won't get a headache."

Bubblegum rolled her eyes but she glanced over to the vampire to her appearance. Marceline's dress was a strapless luxurious crimson red satin, fine netting, sweetheart ruffle beading embroidery. (A/N: See my page for link.) Her lips were a crimson color of lipstick, but had a shine to it.

The princess couldn't help but smile. "You look really pretty Marceline."

"Thanks Bonnibell, you do to." Marceline returned the smile.

They both looked at the time. They had forty five minutes before they would finally arrive. Both looked at each other and nodded, the two of them left their little living room to join the others.

* * *

"Tell me again why I have to wear this?" A masculine voice said as he glared at the clothing he was wearing from the mirror.

"Because Marshall, it's a GRAND Ball Party." Said a female as she stressed the word grand. "You have to dress formally in order to go."

Marshall sighed as he ran a hand through his messy, but spikey hair. "I didn't even want to come in the first place. I still don't." Marshall had loosen up his shirt, leaving two buttons undone, his tie was loose, and the jacket was undone all the way.

"Well too bad, I'm making you come and you will wear that suit." Said the girl, not approving how his attire looked, but didn't say other wise.

"Fine, whatever. But, you have to wear your hair down. No wearing that ridiculous thing on your head." Marshall said.

"What? There's no way I'll do that!"

"But Fionna, it's a GRAND Ball Party, you have to dress formally in order to go." He mocked her.

"Dammit Marshall! Fine I'll do it then. And get rid of that permanent scowl on your face!"

The permanent scowl on Marshall's face did not falter, his face remained impassive. Fionna sighed, knowing she really couldn't anything about it. "Do you ever even smile Marshall? Besides smirking?"

"I haven't smiled in many years Fionna. And there ain't a damn thing that could make me smile like I use to." Marshall glared at her, and stocked out of the room.

Fionna watched him leave with room with solemn expression. From as long as she had known him, she had never once seen him smile. Sure she has seen him smirk before, but only when he was taunting her or Gumball, but that wasn't a smile. She wanted to see her friend happy, she truly did, but she didn't know what kept him from doing so. She wanted to know so badly but he wouldn't even speak to her about it, he would change the subject, but she had tried getting him to talk, but she had only made him angry.

Fionna sighed. "Whatever it is that's holding you back Marshall, why can't you let it go?"

Marshall flew out of the Candy castle and sat on the roof. He stared at the rising moon, the sun had just set, so the party was about to start at any moment. He didn't care, they didn't need him there anyways.

The vampire sighed to himself as he once again ran a hand through his hair. So what if he didn't smile? It shouldn't matter to anyone, it's not like him smiling is going to make a difference. _She _always made him smile. Marshall hid his face in his hands, he clenched his teeth. Why couldn't he ever stop thinking about her? He wanted to stop the endless pain he was causing himself, but he couldn't help it, he thought about her so many times, she had plagued his mind and memories. He missed her badly; he wanted to be by her side, hold her like he use to, smile with her, laugh with her, he wanted to do everything with her. But she was gone, forced away from him.

It was all _his _fault that he could no longer be by her side. He could still remember that hurtful and teary eyed expression on her face.

**"No! Don't do this Dad! Please." She cried out to her father. **

**"Send him off with others and take his family with him." Her father gave the order, and he was forced away, trying to fight off those who held him, but their grip on his arms were to tight. He could still hear her shouting at her father to let him go, it was no use, her father ignored her pleas. She was going to run to him but she was held back forcibly. It got him angry.  
**

**"Get away from her! Don't touch her!" He shouted at them.  
**

**"Silence boy! You will never step foot in the Nightosphere again!" Her father's booming voice rung in his ears. Marshall glared hatefully at the man.  
**

**"I will get you for this, you'll pay!" And he would get the man that caused her tears. He looked over to her, his heart broke when he saw her tears fall down her cheeks, the sad and hurt in her eyes. It was the last he saw of her, and the last to hear her voice, screaming his name when he was out of sight.  
**

Marshall hated it when the memory replayed itself in his mind, he clenched his teeth, his hands turning into fists, the scowl on his face, deepening. He growled dangerously.

He snapped out of it when heard something shutting, like a door. He looked down below him and saw many candy people coming out of carriages, entering the castle. Marshall looked back up at the night sky, staring at the crescent moon. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down; when he had calmed down enough he retreated back inside the castle. After all, he was asked to sing the first song.

Gumball had given him his own personal master bedroom, which he designed to his liking. His walls were painted a midnight blue, the carpet floor was a dark shade of gray, and his curtains were a think layer of black to block out the sun. He had a king size bed with navy navy blue covers and black sheets, drawers that were same color as his carpet, a bit lighter, and a large black couch that curved with a coffee table beside it.

Marshall shook his head, he hardly used the room so he really didn't know why he left all of his belongings here. He opened his closet and grabbed his guitar. A knock was heard.

"There you are Marshall, I've been looking for you." Fionna said, walking towards him.

"I thought you'd be Gumball for moment there."

"Nah, he's downstairs greeting people. By the way, it's time for you to play a song ya know." They walked out of the dark room and began to descend the stairs.

"Your hair is down?" Marshall stared at the golden wavy locks that trailed down to her hips. The dress she wore was a great choice Cake had chosen for her, it was baby blue with straps, diamond beads around the torso area.(A/N: See my page for dress) "You should keep down more often, it looks really nice."

"Really?" Fionna's cheeks became a little pink, which she tried to hide. Marshall gave her an amused look, to which her cheeks had darkened.

They had reached the Ball room, Marshall opened the door, letting Fionna walk in first. He began to walk towards the small stage where the other instruments were placed. He fixed the microphone in front of him, and plugged his guitar to the amp, Fionna turned it on for him. She walked over to him and gave him a pat on the arm.

She gave him a comforting smile. "Do your best. I can't wait to hear it." She walked off the stage and headed over to Gumball who waiting for her beside a table. Gumball sent a nod to Marshall, letting him know that he can begin to play.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm going to be starting off a song that I'm sure some of you will be reminded of someone." Marshall began to play, everyone around the room became silent as they stared at vampire who began to play a song.

(Song: Never be the same, By: Red.)

_**I know you, who are you now?  
Look into my eyes if you can remember,  
Do you remember? Oh, **_

_**I can see, I can still find,  
You're the only voice my heart can recognize,  
But I can't hear you now, yeah.  
**_

_**I'll never be the same, I'm caught inside  
the memories, of promises of yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away, 'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same.  
**_

_**And how can I pretend I never knew you,  
like it was all a dream? No,  
I know I'll never forget the way I always felt  
with you beside me, and how you loved me than,  
yeah.  
**_

_**I'll never be the same, I'm caught inside  
the memories, of promises of yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away, 'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same.  
**_

_**You led me here, then I watched you disappear  
You left this emptiness inside,  
and I can't turn back time.  
**_

_**No, stay! Nothing compares to you  
Nothing compares to you.  
I can't let you go~o  
Can't let you go~o  
I can't let go.  
**_

_**I'll never be the same,  
not after loving you,  
not after loving you, no.  
**_

_****__**I'll never be the same, I'm caught inside  
the memories, of promises of yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away, 'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same.**_

_****__**I can never be the same,  
I will never be the same  
Whoa~, Whoa~, Whoa~ Whoa~ Whoa~  
I just can't walk away,  
No, I can't walk away, from you.  
**_

Everyone clapped loudly after Marshall finished his song. He got off the stage and retreated to the gardens.

* * *

They had finally arrived to the Ball, they were all excited. They walked towards the gates of the Castle that belongs to Prince Gumball, it was then they met with two guards standing at the corner of the large doors.

"State your name." One of the said.

Bubblegum stepped forward. "Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum, and guests" One of the guards retreated inside, while the other let them pass.

"Please wait here for the Prince's arrival, he's been expecting you, Princess." The guard then walked back outside.

While they waited for the Prince, they could clearly hear the music that was being played in the Ball room. It sure did sound fun in there. Then, suddenly two large white doors were opened, out came a young man who look no older then twenty, a crown lay on his head, he was the prince. He walked towards the waiting group, he stopped a few short feet away and bowed.

"Princess Bubblegum." He greeted with a smile. Bubblegum stepped forward and bowed herself.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Prince Gumball."

"Yes, it's truly an honor. Who are your friends?" He stepped forward to stand beside Bubblegum while she introduced those who accompanied her. "This here, is my best friend Lady Rainicorn," Lady greeted the Prince.

"It's a pleasure ma'am." He responded, he understood what she was saying.

Bubblegum continued. "This is Jake the Dog," The two males shook hands. "She's Lumpy Space Princess." She introduced the cloud looking princess who wore a tight fitting white dress, but she got a little to close.

"Hey there Prince, bet you like what you see don'cha?" LSP floated closer to closer to his face.

Gumball took a step back, he was quite uncomfortable. "It's...um, an honor to meet you Princess."

"Of course it is! And I bet you by the middle of this party you'll be all over these lumps. I know how it works babe! I'll leave the suspense for you." She gloated, making everything around her go quiet. "Now where's the food?"

The Prince wasn't sure what say. "...It's just...right inside... You'll see it."

Lumpy Space Princess headed towards the doors and shoved them open, floating over to what the others believe the food table.

Bubblegum gave Gumball an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for her behavior towards you, she's really...uh.." The princess trailed off as she couldn't place the right words for LSP.

"She's a little diva." Marceline said, smirking. Bubblegum gave her look, however, Gumball laughed.

"Well that certainly explains it, though not really proper for a princess."

Marceline scoffed. "She's not proper, at least not from what I have seen anyway." The vampire succeeded in making Gumball laugh again.

"And you are ma'am?" He asked holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

Gumball seemed very intrigued. "Queen you say? So you are married then?"

"Not at all. I'm very much single."

"How interesting. I have a friend who is single, yet he is the King of Vampires." Gumball explained.

It was Marceline's turn to laugh. "I have never heard of the King of Vampires before, I bet he's a fake."

"On the contrary, he's actually-"

"Gumball!" A young girl of thirteen busted through the doors, running to him.

"Fionna?"

"I can't find him anywhere, that stupid vampire just friggen disappeared!"

Gumball frowned. "But I had seen him leave through the gardens."

"Yeah, me too. And I checked but he wasn't there." Fionna sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear. She turned to face the group that seemed to be waiting, but then she saw him and she gasped.

Was it another human?

Finn was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stepped forward, closer to the girl named Fionna, who did the same, walking towards him. They were just a foot away from each other when they both raised a hand, lightly touching the other's cheek.

Finn took a shaky breath. "Are you... Are you a human?" He asked slowly, blinking several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Fionna nodded slowly.

"...Are you a human too?" It was Finn's turn to nod.

The other watched in awe as they had never seen another human before. Suddenly, the two humans jumped in joy.

"Wow! It's just- There's no- Amazing!" They shouted in joy.

"I'm Fionna!" She said excitingly.

"I'm Finn!"

"Oh my gosh! I have to show you to Cake." Fionna grabbed his arm and dragged him into the Ball room

"Woohoo! You go Buddy!" Jake cheered.

Gumball seemed quiet amused. "Finn the Human?"

Bubblegum nodded. "Yes, Finn is a human, and he is the hero in the Land of Ooo."

The prince nodded. "Oh where are my manners. Please come inside, and help yourselves." They were led through the double doors where they were greeted with colorful lights, dancing people, and music. The night was just about to get fun.

* * *

**Yay Chapter 2 finished! Thanks again for reading! Also check my page for the pictures I have drawn for my versions of the AT group, I think they came out pretty good, please let me know what you think about it, and if I should post more?**

**Once again thanks for reading, really appreciate it, please leave a review!  
**


	3. Sadden Song: Queen Marceline

**Here's another chapter guys!**

**Thanks for reviewing:** Proud2beMexican, Salmon540, Chuvulam, kyla123, HKARI AI, GigiandMad, jinxbadluck012, TheLegendOfKitty, and Crazygirl8243

**I just wanna let you know that there will be more songs, please don't complain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT.**

* * *

"Speaking"_  
_

'Thoughts.'

**"Flashbacks/Memory"**_  
_

_Marceline Singing/**Marshall Lee Singing.**  
_

* * *

Bubblegum and the others were very impressed with how the ball turned out. Everyone was having fun dancing, or even conversing amongst others. Lady Rainicorn wanted to dance, so she dragged Jake with her to the dance floor. The two of them were having fun dancing with each other that they didn't bother with anyone else but themselves for the moment.

Finn was no where to be seen after he disappeared when the blonde haired girl dragged him away. Marceline was bored, so she stalked off to explore the Prince's castle; Bubblegum and Gumball were in a deep conversation with each other, wanting to better know what the other was like, they enjoyed speaking. The conversation turned to the ball, Bubblegum asked about it, and Gumball replied to every one her questions. She then asked about the small staged set up all the way in the front.

"That stage has been set for a friend that will be playing a song every now and then." Gumball answered, looking over at the empty stage.

Bubblegum stared at the stage as well, she was also interested on this mysterious singing friend. "Really? What does your friend sing up there?"

"Well, usually his songs are the kind that you slow dance to, I suppose. Truthfully, I'm not really sure, his songs usually sound like the ones you think back on the past." Gumball slightly frowned. Bubblegum gave him an encouraging look to continue. The Prince lightly sighed. "When I hear his songs, I think he's singing about his past. To me, they sound quite sad if you really think about it."

"What was his past like?" Bubblegum asked. She could clearly see that Gumball seemed worried for his friend.

"I don't know. He never speaks about it. Whenever I, or Fionna try to ask him about it, he becomes angry." He replied.

"Perhaps it is because whenever he is asked about it, it hurts him to remember what he may have lost? Am I right?"

"Maybe you are correct. I have noticed that whenever he sings, he has this distant look in his eyes, like he's remembering something. And, if I assume correctly, he has a distant look of pain in his eyes, if that is even it." Gumball chuckled to himself. "To be honest, it's actually hard to tell what he is thinking. Usually for me, people are easy to read, I can occasionally tell what they are thinking, but with him, I'm at a complete loss."

Bubblegum nodded in understanding. "If I may ask, what is your friend's name?"

Gumball smiled lightly. "Marshall. Marshall Lee-"

"The Vampire King." A voice interrupted Gumball. Both of the royals turned to look at the person, the first thing they see is a scowling face with piercing golden eyes.

Gumball seemed rather surprised. "Marshall?"

Marshall smirked as he approached the two. He faced the princess. "You must be Princess Bubblegum correct? The one that Gumball couldn't stop talking about?" Gumball blushed brightly, beginning to stammer as he tried to hide his embarrassment while trying to scold Marshall, which only succeeded to make the Vampire's smirk to widen.

Bubblegum couldn't help but to let out a giggle. "Why, yes. I am Bubblegum."

Marshall took hold of Bubblegum's hand, bringing close to his lips but not touching in the slightest. "Well it's finally nice to meet you after hearing SO much about you." He looked at Gumball, teasing the prince, whose blush had darken.

Gumball tried, but failed to glare at the Vampire. "Why are you here Marshall?"

Marshall raised an eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, I was invited here, and I do believe I am here to sing the next song? So that must explain why I am here, unless you got a better idea?"

The Prince frowned slightly. "You know what I meant."

"Yes, but I couldn't resist to come to you when I noticed she had a crown on her head. So I assumed her to be the princess you spoke of, and could not resist the teasing that was to come."

"...Just go sing your song."

"If ya say so." Marshall began to walk towards the stage but was stopped.

"Marshall," Bubblegum called. The vampire turned his head to give her a questioning glance. "When you finish your song, come back here. I wish to tell you about someone who I think you'll find interesting." Marshall simply nodded and resumed walking.

They watched him walk off until Bubblegum had a thought.

"If he's a vampire, why doesn't he just fly?"

Gumball laughed lightly. "Honestly, I'm not really sure. I suppose he gets distracted and forgets that he can fly."

"Hmm, reminds me of Marceline sometimes."

"The Queen of Vampires?"

"Yes."

"Is she the one you want to tell Marshall about?" The prince asked.

"Yes I do. I believe if they meet, they could get along just fine, and I'm interested to see how she reacts when she finds out that he is the Vampire King."

"Oh yes. She didn't seem to believe me when I mentioned a King of her kind, I guess she didn't know that one existed."

Bubblegum had a thoughtful look. "Does Marshall know that there is a Queen of Vampires?"

* * *

Finn was truly enjoying himself. He had found out that he was not the last human, that there was another, a girl too, then found out that she had a cat named Cake that can stretch herself just like Jake can, and met her boyfriend Lord Monochromicorn, who was just like Lady Rainicorn, except she was brighter, and colorful, while Lord Monochromicorn was entirely black with dark gray hair. And although he couldn't speak, only in morse code, Finn thought he was pretty cool.

Right now, he was sitting at table, eating food with Fionna and talking about great adventures. Turns out, she was an adventurer too. She strives for adventure just like he does, they had planned to go on an adventure while he was staying in the Land of Aaa.

Finn liked Fionna, he thought she was a pretty awesome girl.

"Hey Finn, come with me for a second. I want you to meet someone else." Fionna stood up from her chair, grabbing onto his arm and dragging him by the dance floor. "I would have made you guys met sooner, but that jerk disappeared to who knows where."

"Who?" Finn looked around the dance floor, trying to find who she was talking about. He smiled when he found Jake and Lady dancing together, but it seems that Jake was getting tired from where Finn was looking.

"Hey! You friggin Vampire! Hold on!" Fionna shouted at someone, still dragging Finn by the arm.

"What do you want Pipsqueak?" Fionna blushed heavily at the nickname, she punched the vampire in the arm.

"Don't call me that Marshall! And where the heck have you been?"

Marshall stood there, unaffected by the assault Fionna had just given him. "I was here."

"No you weren't! I saw you leave to the gardens, but I couldn't find you when I checked."

Marshall halfheartedly rolled his eyes. "Who's your friend?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! This Finn, he's a human just like me!" Fionna said excitedly.

"Really now? Nice to meet you Finn, I'm Marshall." He said politely.

"Nice to meet you too Marshall."

The vampire nodded and resumed walking towards his destination. Fionna didn't seem to happy to see him walk away without saying anything.

"Wait! Where are you going you damn vampire?" Fionna grabbed Marshall's arm with both of her hands, even though she knew that he could easily get away without any effort. Marshall stared at the human girl.

"Well Pipsqueak, I'm about to go sing the next song." He walked on, leaving Fionna on her spot.

"Is he always like that?" Finn asked.

Fionna shrugged. "Sometimes, but I'm pretty use to his attitude so it doesn't bother me."

* * *

Marceline walked down the long hall way at a steady pace. She would fly instead but just in case anyone was looking around the castle as well, she would avoid flying because she would be pretty pissed if someone were to look up and see under her dress. The vampire descended a couple of stairs before entering another long hall way. She had already finished exploring part of the castle, she ended up getting bored after looking through many, many doors, and decided to just head back to the ball.

Marceline listened to the music that traveled through the walls. She followed the sound of music to make her way back to the ball, she listened to the beating sound as she continued to walk down the long hall ways and descending a few flight of stairs. Then suddenly the music stopped playing, making Marceline pause in her walk. She became puzzled as the entire castle become very quiet.

_**"Hello again ladies and gentlemen, I will be singing the next song. So go ahead and grab a partner to slow dance with."**_

'A slow dance?' Marceline thought as she leaned against the wall. 'Next song? When did he sing the first one?' The song started and Marceline listened very closely.

(Song: Incomplete, by: Backstreet Boys.)

_**Empty, spaces, fill me up with holes.  
Distant, faces, with no place left to go.  
Without you, within me, I can find no rest.  
Where I'm, going, is anybody's guess.**_

_**I tried, to go on like I never knew you.  
I'm awake, but my world is half asleep.  
I pray, for heart to be unbroken,  
But without you all I'm going to be is,  
Incomplete.  
**_

Marceline frowned as she listened to this man sing, there was a certain tone when this man sang, and for an unknown reason, Marceline felt a bit saddened.

_**Voices, tell me, I should carry on,  
But I am, swimming, in an ocean all alone.  
Baby, my baby.  
It's written on your face, but you still, wonder,  
If we made a big mistake~  
**_

_****__**I tried, to go on like I never knew you.  
I'm awake, but my world is half asleep.  
I pray, for heart to be unbroken,  
But without you all I'm going to be is,  
Incomplete.**_

_****__**I don't mean to drag it on,  
But I can't seem to let you go.  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone~.  
**_

_****__**(I wanna let you go...)alone~  
**_

_****__****__****__**I tried, to go on like I never knew you.  
I'm awake, but my world is half asleep.  
I pray, for heart to be unbroken,  
But without you all I'm going to be is,  
Incomplete~.**_

_****__****__****__**...Incomplete~.  
**_

She could hear the applause when the song was over. Marceline clenched her dress tightly in her fists, she didn't understand why she was feeling so sad. Perhaps it is because she could hear the hurt and pain in his voice when he sung.

Marceline stayed leaning on the wall for a while longer, the music started up again, she was sure everyone was dancing all bubbly again. The vampire sighed as she removed herself from the wall, and continued to walk again, but she was oddly feeling anxious.

* * *

Marshall walked back towards Princess Bubblegum like she had requested, but was interrupted by Fionna.

"Hey great song Marshall!" Fionna said as she ran to him, arms still link around the other human's forearm.

He raised an eyebrow. 'It seems she's dragging him wherever she goes.' He thought, but then smirked to himself. 'Well she is only a kid. I doubt she even knows what she's doing.' Marshall glanced at the boy beside her, they were both standing rather close to each other, and it seems the boy noticed because there was a light shade of pink on his cheeks. Fionna probably couldn't see it since the lights were very dim, but the vampire did since he had a strong, sharp vision.

Fionna and Finn joined Marshall to head over to Gumball and Bubblegum. On the short way, Finn asked Marshall questions, and although the scowl on Marshall's face made him seem like he didn't care, he did answer any questions that the human boy asked him.

"So where did you come from Marshall? Are ya strong?" Finn questioned.

"I came from the Ends of the Nightosphere, and yes I am. I was named King of Vampires." He answered.

"Wait, you're the KING of vampires?" Finn was astounded.

"I am."

"Wow that's cool. How did you become a King?"

"Well that's kind of a long story, I'll tell you another time. You are staying a few night here right?" Marshall turned to the boy who nodded in response. "Then when this party is over I'll tell you, if you're still awake by then."

The blonde haired boy nodded. "The Ends of the Nightosphere?" He mumbled to himself. "Marceline never mentioned anything about that."

For Marshall being a vampire, he had keen hearing. His eyes widen slightly as he almost stopped in his tracks. "What did you say?"

Finn gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"What I mean was, who did you just say?"

Finn was still confused, but then realized that Marshall had heard him, he was about to reply when a soft voice cut him off.

"Oh you did come after all Marshall. I'm glad." Bubblegum stepped towards him with Gumball beside her.

'Apparently no one is inseparable these days.' Marshall thought. "You wanted to tell me about someone?" He asked.

"Yes, I do want you to know about her." She replied.

When the golden eyed vampire was about to ask again, a floating purple cloud blocked his view of the candy princess.

"Like, oh my glob. You are totally hotter then the prince. What's your name?" Lumpy Space Princess asked, floating a bit closer to the vampire.

He blinked. "...Marshall Lee."

"I'm Lumpy Space Princess, and ya know what Marshall Babe?" Move a bit closer again.

"What?" Marshall gave her a weird look. 'Marshall Babe?'

"Since you're like totally lumping hot, how about you and I go have the next dance?" LSP was now definitely right in front of Marshall's face. He was just tempted to push her away with his finger, wondering if she would float right back to his face. His temptation got to him and did in fact, used his finger to push the lumpy cloud away, who did go back right to his face. Marshall had no idea how to react to that.

He decided to give her an answer to her question. "I don't dance."

LSP's eyes sparkled. "Oh my glob! Just like a hot guy would say!" She grinned happily as she wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck. "You are my dream guy babe! You are lumping hot, you got a bad boy look, and you have a mysterious personality!" LSP snuggled closer to Marshall. "That scowl on your face says you don't give a lump about anything! And I bet you're like, super dangerous too!" If it was even possible anymore, LSP had snuggled closer to Marshall, while having a large smile on her.

Marshall was feeling very uncomfortable, he tried to make it noticeable to the floating cloud that was hugging him, he had tensed up the closer she tried to get to him. "Well I'm feeling rather uncomfortable right now." LSP didn't let go. Fionna began to laugh at his misfortune, enjoying how uncomfortable he was. "Very uncomfortable still." Apparently she didn't have a clue because she still hasn't let go of him, or she didn't just care.

Marshall sighed, he grabbed LSP's arms gently, he didn't want to accidentally hurt her because of his brute strength. With ease, he got her to release him. "Sorry um... Lumpy thing, but I'm not your dream guy."

"Chiya right babe! I bet you're giving me suspense- I love it!" She was about to hug him again, but he put his hand to her face, stopping her from floating any closer to him.

"No, I'm not doing any of the sort."

LSP stopped trying to get close, she stared at the vampire. "What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?!" Her eyes stared to water. Marshall wasn't sure what to do at that point, he didn't know how to handle a crying...cloud thing, he would usually ignore these kinds of things. He was about to reply to her, but then she suddenly had a change of moods. She glared at him. "Fine, I see how it is. But you're gonna regret leaving me and my lumps!" With that, she floated off to the dance floor and disappeared into the crowd.

Marshall was so lost he could not comprehend what just happened. Fionna suddenly fell to the floor as she could no longer keep herself standing from laughing very hard at Marshall. When he finally grasped everything, the vampire glared annoyingly at Fionna.

"Shut up Pipsqueak."

Fionna took a minute to calm down, however, she still giggled. Finn held out his hand to help her up, which she gladly took. Fionna continued to giggle. "C'mon Finn, let's go. Otherwise I'm going to keep on laughing if I stare at Marshall any longer." She grabbed his hand dragged him off somewhere inside the ball.

"I'm sorry for LSP's behavior Marshall." Bubblegum giggled. "She kind of did the same with Gumball."

Marshall gave a soft glare at the princess, but just sighed instead. He doubted that Gumball wanted him to scare off the girl, and he wasn't going to hear the end of it if he did.

"So Marshall, I want ask you something." Bubblegum began. Marshall gave her nod. "Since you're the king of vampires, have you heard of a queen?"

"As in the Queen of Vampires?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I know about her. She's rather famous in Nightosphere." Marshall gave her an odd look. 'Where is she getting at?'

"Oh great! How would like to meet Marceline?" Bubblegum clasped her hands together in excitement. "She didn't believe Gumball that there was a King of vampires, and now she's here somewhere..."

Marshall barely even heard her, he was too shocked to even listen further to her. His eyes were wide with shock. "Marceline..." He said slowly. 'No... It can't be.'

Bubblegum nodded. "Yes, the queen."

'It can't be her!' Marshall shook his head. "Marceline Abadeer...?"

Bubblegum nodded again.

Out of his uncertainty, Marshall stepped back, crashing loudly into a table behind him, shattering a few glass. The people within hearing distance turned to see what was going on. The vampire shook his head again, refusing to believe what he just heard; he put a hand over his face. Gumball and Bubblegum gave him a worried look.

"Marshall... Are you okay?' Gumball asked, walking over to him. He placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder but immediately removed his hand from the vampire who had growled dangerously. Marshall quickly looked around the ball, he found an open window and flew towards it at an incredible speed.

Gumball had held onto Bubblegum, knowing that Marshall's dangerously fast speed could have easily knocked her over. He glanced at the window that the distraught vampire had escaped to. He glanced down at the princess in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but what happened?" Before he could even answer, Fionna called out to him. He looked over to her direction where she was running to him, Finn was right behind her; and so was Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Cake, and Lord Monochromicorn.

"Gumball what happened?" Fionna asked.

Gumball looked at her, then noticed that everyone inside the ball was looking at him for an explanation as well, it seems they had felt the abnormally gust of wind as well. He told the crowd of people that everything was completely fine, that nothing serious had just happened. The candy people seemed to believe him so they went back to dancing or doing other things.

"So what happened Gumball?" Fionna asked again.

"I'm not quite sure... Bubblegum was asking if Marshall knew about Marceline." He explained.

"And?" Jake asked. "What happened that made that huge wind?"

"Well it seems that after he found out about Marceline... He seemed very distraught. And, well... He began to look around the ball frantically, then he suddenly took off and left through that window." Gumball pointed in the direction where the vampire had left.

"Wait a minute!" Cake shouted. "So that whole wind thing happened because of that vampire?" She asked disbelieving. Gumball nodded.

It was silent around the little group until Finn broke it. "Just how strong is Marshall?"

Gumball frowned. "I think strong is an understatement; Marshall may just be very powerful."

"How powerful?"

No one said a word, for not even they even knew the strength of Marshall Lee.

"Who's powerful?"

Everyone turned to see Marceline coming their way. Bubblegum stepped towards the female vampire, a serious look on her face.

"Marceline... Do you know someone by the name of Marshall Lee?"

* * *

**In my defense, I love to leave cliff hangers! So how do you guys like this chapter? So everyone had already met except for Marshall and Marceline... Hmm what will happen when they do meet? Best friends? Happy go luck scene? excitement? Or sadness? Hatred? Anger? What will it be, and how will it turn out?**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review to let me know what you think!  
**


	4. Meeting

**Here's another chapter guys!**

**Sorry for the late update but I had been really busy and I didn't really have the time to write, but now that I'm so busy I can update regularly now. Thanks for waiting guys and thanks for the reviews too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT.**

* * *

"Speaking"_  
_

'Thoughts.'

**"Flashbacks/Memory"**_  
_

_Marceline Singing/**Marshall Lee Singing.**  
_

* * *

Marceline wasn't sure how to answer the candy princess. "What?"

Bubblegum tried again. "Do you know anybody by the name of Marshall Lee?"

Marceline gave a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Do you Marceline?" The pink haired princess pressed.

The female vampire knew something wasn't right, with everyone looking so serious at her; some even had anxious looks. Marceline gave in and sighed, she looked away from them, "I once knew someone of that name..."

"Was he also a vampire?" Bubblegum asked.

"...He was..." She refused to look at anyone in the eyes, she kept her eyes focused on the dance floor, pretending to find it more interesting then the questions she was being asked.

"Marceline..." Finn began. "Just not to long ago I met a vampire named Marshall Lee. He said that he was the King of Vampires, and that he came from the Ends of the Nightosphere."

Marceline turned her head quickly to stare at Finn, her eyes wide with shock. Then a memory popped into her mind.

**The two of them were lying down on the floor, staring up at the continuously dark sky, laughing at whatever they deemed funny. **

**"So I here someone is gonna be queen in of couple years."**

**Marceline laughed when she heard this. "Yeah, it's gonna be cool!"  
**

**A grin appeared on his face. "So what will happen to little ol' me when that happens Mar?"  
**

**"Well you could always be my eternal butler and give me whatever I want Marshall." She said teasingly, sticking her tongue at him as he had a playful frown on his face.  
**

**"I thought I already did that..."  
**

**"Yeah, but you can do more! AH!" Marceline pouted as Marshall poked her side. He suddenly had a widen grin on his face.  
**

**"Well then, one day I will become King and then we'll see who will be the butler." He looked at her, his grin never leaving his face. Marceline grinned with him.  
**

**"I can't wait for that day then."  
**

Marceline shook her head disbelievingly. 'It can't be him. Maybe it's a different Marshall?'

Bubblegum saw that Marceline was going to refuse to believe them, she decided to speak again. "He said he knew about you, knew that you were the queen, he even said your full name... After I mentioned you, that you were here, he seemed to refuse to believe that you were really here. He became distraught and quickly left out a window with great speed." She explained, watching Marceline's expression to see how she would react.

The black haired vampire was so confused, she wasn't sure if they were talking about the Marshall she once knew. She needed to know if it is him, she needed to look for him now; but if it wasn't him, she would give this self proclaimed king a good kick in the ass, but if it really was him, well, she really wouldn't know what to do at that moment then. But she won't know for sure if she doesn't start looking now.

Marceline looked at the princess. "Where did he fly out to?"

"Over at the window." Bubblegum pointed at the opened window where she and Gumball had last seen the male vampire.

Marceline took off in that direction, not even bothering to say anything to the others who had watched her run over to that very window. When she got there, she sat upon it, twisting her body so that she could jump off the window. She got the ends of her dress, holding it tightly in one hand, and used the other to push herself off the high ledge.

The others watched Marceline go, watched as she hurriedly jumped through the window.

"Finn?" Fionna looked at him. Finn gave her a questioning look. "Will she be okay?"

"Marceline will be fine, she's strong." He replied. Fionna shook her head.

"It's not that, it's just... Well I never seen Marshall loose his emotions so, what if they see each other, and he becomes angry?" Fionna looked at him worryingly. "I know him well enough that he may actually hurt her if he's angry."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well... he could be clouded by anger, or something else, and act rationally about it."

Finn looked at Fionna for a moment, then spoke. "She'll be fine." He repeated. Fionna was about to argue with him when he placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, let's go to that garden you told me about. Standing here waiting isn't going to do anything for them."

She gave him a weak smile. "Walking in the garden won't help them either."

He returned the smile. "Better walking in the garden then to worry."

* * *

Marshall sat on the roof of the castle, he stared up at the crescent moon that was shining brightly over the Candy Kingdom. He simply sat there, staring at the starless sky, thinking back on the memories he still cherished. He wanted to move on so badly, but the memories had always haunted him, refusing to allow him to forget those days; the days where he use to smile, smile like a buffoon that made himself look silly in front of his best friend, laugh non stop most of the time, grin widely enough to the point his cheeks were hurting, and even joking. He would always joke around with her, and he would always love every part of it; even singing with her too. He remembered singing duets with her, it didn't matter how it sounded, it always sounded perfect to him.

Those memories were the reason why his mind suffered, but they were also the reason why his cold, unbeating heart was at peace, and he refused to forget, he will never forget, no matter how much it hurt to remember.

**He sat at one of the tables, watching the other vampires dance traditionally. Marshall was at one of the royal ball parties hosted by Marceline's father, and the young vampire was very bored. His boredom was making him doze off, which he tried to stay awake but ended up closing his eyes. **

**"Marshall!" A voice shouted at him loudly. In surprise, Marshall jolted up and stared at his caller with wide eyes. Marceline laughed at him, looking at him with playful eyes. **

**"Oh Marshall, ya can't be fallin' asleep now. Not when everyone is having a lot fun." It took a moment for Marshall to register what she had said, but before he replied, he got a better look at her. She wore a simple black ball gown with some beading around her torso, and her hair was put up in a neat bun. He couldn't help but be awed by her beauty.  
**

**"Marshall? Are ya still with me?" Marceline waved a hand in front of his face. Marshall snapped out of his trance and grabbed Marceline by the wrist.  
**

**"C'mon Marceline, let's get out of here." He stood from his chair, pulling her closer to him.  
**

**"What? Are you crazy Marshall? Do you have any idea how important this ball is to my father?"  
**

**"Of course I do."  
**

**"Then?"  
**

**"C'mon MarMar, I know you well enough to know that you're bored. Why else would ya be here with me?" He grinned at her. Marceline knew that she had been caught since she did not look at him and kept quiet. He tried again, tugging her arm slightly. "Let's go. Just you and me. No one will know. It'll be our secret." He murmured to her.  
**

**Marceline couldn't help but smile at him. "Okay."  
**

Marshall sighed and lay on the roof to be a bit more comfortable. The memories were coming back all over again, and this time he would welcome it, instead of pushing it away like he had always done.

**"Where are we going Marshall?"**

**"We're going to Ooo."  
**

**Marceline gave him a confused look. "Ooo? What's that?"  
**

**"...You've never been to Ooo?" Marceline shook her head. Suddenly Marshall grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her.  
**

**"What?! Are you serious!?" Marshall yelled loudly. "Ms. Abadeer have you never stepped out of the Nightosphere?!"  
**

**Marceline removed herself from Marshall and lightly glared at him. "No, I haven't."  
**

**"So your father or any of those personal butlers or whatever haven't shown you out of the Nightosphere?"  
**

**"No."  
**

**Marshall smiled and took Marceline's hand into his. "Well then, I'm glad I can be the first to show you."  
**

Marshall remembered how excited she became when she first saw Ooo. She loved the midnight colored sky, the stars that shined brightly, and she especially loved the moon. The moon was full and big that night, it was the first thing she saw when she stepped out of the Nightosphere. He showed her every place he knew, and even explored other new lands together. Since that night, they would get their chance to leave the Nightosphere and enjoy the lands of Ooo.

Marshall could hear someone below him, the sound of the grass being stepped on was clear on his hearing senses. Although he never cared about what people do outside, he listened anyway because it amused him when he heard the most oddest things that people say. He listened as the sound stopped, he could feel their eyes pointed in his direction. Marshall sat up and continued to stare at the moon, but focused on the 'person' below him.

This person was not staring at the moon like he thought they would, rather they kept their eyes focused on him and him only. Tired of being stared at, Marshall turned his head to look at the person.

* * *

"Finn?" Fionna asked. "Do you think we should have followed?" The two young teens walked through the garden maze, liking the different flowers that were sticking out of it.

"Marceline?" Finn shook his head. "As much as I want to follow and see what's up, it seems way too personal to eavesdrop on them." He stopped walking and looked around, he couldn't help but grin sheepishly. "Ah I'm lost."

Fionna let out a small laugh. "It's okay, I know where we're going." She walked down the stone floor, approaching the stone stairs. Fionna lightly picked up her dress so as not to step on it, otherwise Cake would throw a fit; Fionna came up to a pond with tress and flowers surrounding it.

"Wow, what a really pretty place." Finn said breathtakingly. He took everything in sight, and for the first time he was truly admiring nature's beauty; he glanced at the pond and enjoyed how the moon reflected over the clear water.

"It really is pretty." Fionna stood beside him and watched the pond like he did.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Bubblegum?" Gumball asked as he followed the princess chase after Marceline. "I mean they're both vampires, they could be able to hear us."

"That's true Gumball, however, Marceline should have noticed us a while back, but as you can see she seems very distracted to even know that we're following her." Bubblegum replied, following Marceline, but keeping a good distance away from the vampire. "She stopped walking."

Gumball looked over the princess's head and saw Marceline. She was staring at something above the castle, and he guessed who it could be.

"Okay good." The pink haired princess suddenly whispered as she began toying with a circular object in her hand.

'Where did she pull that from?' Gumball thought. He watched her open it and press a few buttons, then she closed it, and threw it at the floor very close to Marceline. Luckily for them, the vampire hadn't noticed. Bubblegum then had a tiny remote in her hand.

"Okay let's go Gumball." She turned back and headed towards the Maze garden close by. She had went a little past half way before she sat on a little bench that happened to be there. Gumball sat beside her.

"So what does it do?" He asked.

"Well that ball I threw acts like a microphone, however, instead of it projecting where it's at, we can here it here, loud and clear."

"I see, so it's kind of like a speaker."

"Something like that, only we can hear it though, or whoever is within 100 meters."

"So that's why you walked this far, so that we're not in the same radius as Marceline."

Bubblegum smiled. "That's right."

* * *

Marceline stared at the sitting figure at the very top of the roof of the castle. She stared at his back, feeling very anxious, her chest feeling as if it was tightening.

'No, it's not him.' She thought deniably. 'He's just another vampire who's not worth my time with anything that he does.'

Marceline wanted to be in denial, she knew that. She knew that she wasn't ready to face the man that was separated from her over four centuries ago, but as a Fate liked to played its games, the vampire on the roof turned his head to stare at down at her. Marceline's eyes widen as he stared at her, catching sight of his eyes, Marceline could no longer deny who was just above her. She couldn't ever mistake those golden eyes.

He stood up, facing in her direction, then jumped off the roof. Marceline could feel the tightening in her chest worsen as she watched him fly to the floor a few feet away from her. When he landed he kept his body facing at her direction, but his eyes were not on her, instead they were staring at the floor. The tense silence filled the air, wind blew around them but neither noticed. Finally, his eyes looked into hers.

Marceline couldn't contain that gasp that left her mouth; his gaze was hard, and cold as he searched her eyes. Marceline felt compelled to speak, but she didn't know what to say. Then suddenly, his eyes had soften. He took a step forward, then began walking towards her.

Marceline did not move from her spot, she stood still as she watched him come closer to her, he stopped just barely three inches from her. Marceline stared up at him, noticing the obvious height difference between them, the top of her head just barely reached to his collarbone.

He kept his gaze on her, his placed both of his hands behind her neck, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "It really is you MarMar..." He whispered against her forehead.

Marceline's eyes began to water: He still called her by her old nickname. She felt overwhelmed with relief as the tears rolled down her face. Marshall wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest as she cried out her emotions. He waited patiently for her to recover, stroking her back softly in a soothing manner. When she calmed down, she looked up at him with tear stained eyes. Marshall softly wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks.

"Marshall..." Marceline murmured. "I'm sorry, for everything. Everything that happened with my father, being sent of to the Ends of the Nightosphere- Honestly Marshall I tried to convince him to bring you back but he wouldn't, I went looking for you, I tried finding you but my dad found out and- and kept me in sights so that I would go looking-"

"It's okay." He interrupted. "It's okay Marceline, I believe you. I know you would have tried looking for me, but I didn't want you to."

"But why?"

"Marceline... It's dangerous there, I didn't want you to get hurt of killed for my sake." He brought her close, holding her tight. "But just knowing that you did, and you're okay is enough for me."

Marceline wrapped her arms around him, holding him as if he was going away from her again. "...The Ends of the Nightosphere... How did you-"

"Another time Marceline." He interrupted again. "I'll tell you another time, I promise. Just not right now." His voice was low and soft.

Marceline nodded. She took a deep breath, it was now or never. "I should have told you long ago."

"Told me what?"

She could feel her cheeks warm. "A-ahm...a-about...t-that I..." She stuttered as she became a bit nervous.

"How about you sing it to me? You were always better saying the things you need to when you were singing." Marshall suggested. "Besides, I haven't you sing in so long, I've missed hearing you sing."

Marceline took a moment to calm her nerves, she hoped he felt the same way.

(When You Kiss Me by Shania Twain.)

_This could, be it, I think I'm in love,  
It's love, this time._  
_It just seems, to fit, I think I'm in love,  
This love is mine_.

_I can see you with me when I'm older,  
All my lonely nights are finally over.  
You took the weight of the world off my shoulders._

_Oh when you kiss me, I know you miss me.  
And when you're with me, the world just goes away.  
The way you hold me, the way you show me,  
That you adore me,  
_

_Oh, when you kiss me.  
_

Bubblegum and Gumball were astonished by everything they had heard, though they did feel a little bad for listening in on something they shouldn't have. But when Marceline began to sing, they couldn't help but look at each other.

_You are, the one, I think I'm in love,  
Life has begun.  
I can see the two of us together,  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever,  
Love couldn't be any better. _

_Oh when you kiss me, I know you miss me.  
And when you're with me, the world just goes away.  
The way you hold me, the way you show me,  
That you adore me,  
_

___Oh, when you kiss me. _  


Finn and Fionna tore their gazes from the pond to look at each other. Fionna blushed brightly as the boy taller then her looked at her with his emerald colored eyes. Finn looked into her bright blue eyes finding that it looks beautiful when the light reflected on them.

_I can see you with me when I'm older,  
All my lonely nights are finally over.  
You took the weight of the world off my shoulders._

___When you kiss me, I know you miss me.  
And when you're with me, the world just goes away.  
The way you hold me, the way you show me,  
That you adore me,_

___The world just goes away.  
_

___And when you kiss me, I know you miss me,  
Oh, the world just goes away,  
_

___When you kiss me.  
_

For the first time in a long time, Marshall smiled.

Marceline heavily blushed as she looked at Marshall smiling at her. He leaned down to her height, touching her forehead with his; his smile never wavering. Marceline noticed his eyes had brighten, his eyes still held that soft look, but they also looked happy.

Marceline herself couldn't help but smile too, she leaned towards his forehead, looking into his eyes. She shut her eyes, enjoying his close presence.

* * *

Finn looked away from Fionna as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "We should probably head back now, the ball might end soon."

Fionna nodded, looking away as well. "Yeah okay."

Finn held out his arm for her to take, he grinned sheepishly. "It is a ball right? We might as well at least have one dance?"

Fionna grinned and wrapped her arm around his. "Definitely."

The two walked backed towards the castle again, with Fionna leading the way seeing as Finn got lost again. When they entered the ball room, they noticed that most of the candy people had left, but many more remained. Finn lead Fionna to the dance floor, he cursed his luck when a slow song began to play. While the intro of the song was beginning to play, he nervously glanced at Fionna, not really sure if he should dance with her to this song.

Fionna couldn't help but giggle when watching Finn become so nervous. She made the first move to wrap her arms around his neck, Finn shyly put his hands on her waist.

"Have you done this before Finn?" The blonde haired girl giggled.

"Not really... Have you?"

"Sure have. Gumball usually host these things quite often, and usually I'm his partner... Kinda for everything now that I think about it." She said as the two started to dance.

"Why?"

"Maybe because Marshall is hardly ever around to help out."

Finn merely nodded.

* * *

"Well I believe we should head back to the castle now." Gumball stood and held out his hand for Bubblegum to take, she took his hand and stood herself. The two began to walk back to the castle in silence. By the time they reached it, they entered the ball room, they saw the place was nearly empty, only a few people remained.

Bubblegum looked at the dance floor and couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Finn was dancing with the girl she had seen earlier, but never really met. 'How cute.' She thought.

"Hey Princess,"

Bubblegum looked over to her side. "Hello Jake, Lady." She greeted the two. "I hope you both enjoyed yourselves here."

"Oh yeah, we both had a lot of fun. I'm pretty tired from dancing so much. "Jake turned to the prince. "By the way, great party."

Gumball smiled. "Thank you."

Cake walked by to Jake. "Hey dog, your boy better behave himself, if you get what I mean."

Jake frowned. "What? Hey Finn isn't like that at all! For all I know your girl could be that way!"

"What! Fionna ain't like that at all you mutt!"

"And what makes you think Finn is!?" The two animals got in each others faces, glaring at the other. Gumball separated the two.

"Enough. Those two are just kids, I highly doubt that they are what you think they are." He pulled Cake away from Jake. "Cake behave yourself."

"Hey why are telling me and not him!?"

"You started it. Be nice, they are guest and they will be staying with us for the time being."

Cake crossed her arms and mumbled incoherent words to herself. At this time Finn and Fionna finally joined the two, both seemed slightly out of breath from dancing. Fionna leaned on Finn for support.

Gumball smiled at the two. "I suppose the two of you had fun, yes?"

Both blondes nodded, silly grins on their faces. "We were both clumsy at it though, but it was funny, I had fun." Fionna grinned.

"Yeah me too." Finn replied.

"That's good to hear." Gumball then turned away from the group. "Please excuse me for a moment, I must say my goodbyes to the remaining people that stayed this late. I will show you to your rooms right after so you can have a good nights rest."

They all nodded, watching the prince walk towards the entrance of the ball. They tore their gazes away from him and began a light conversation. Bubblegum finally got to speak to Fionna, which the two have gotten quite along for the short amount of time. Finn and Jake had their conversations with Lady Rainicorn, and Cake walked off to find her beloved Monochromicorn.

Lumpy Space Princess made her appearance. "Ugh! I'm like, soo tired."

Finn looked at her. "Don't worry LSP, the Prince is gonna show us to our rooms in a bit."

"Uagh! Why not right now?" She whined.

"Well he saying bye to everyone else."

"Fiiinn, carry me!" Without waiting for an answer, LSP threw herself onto Finn, who had just barely caught her in time. "Carry me to my room Fiiinn!"

"Uhmmm ok?"

Fionna grinned at him. "Should I feel sorry for you, or laugh at you?" She asked him.

"I would feel sorry if I were you." He answered her.

Fionna laughed lightly. "Nah, I think I'll laugh at you." Finn pouted.

Gumball returned. "Okay everyone, follow me to your rooms. Fionna, you can go ahead to yours if you like."

"It's fine, I'll tag along for now."

After a few minutes of getting everyone settle into their rooms, Gumball showed Bubblegum her room. Before she entered, she turned to face Gumball one last time for the night.

"What about Marceline's room?"

"Well, since I don't know where she could be at the moment, I'll just have servant take her to her room." Bubblegum nodded. The Prince took hold of her hands. "Such a shame really, I had hoped to dance with you tonight."

She smiled at him. "Well I am spending a few nights here aren't I? I would love a dance for just the two of us." Gumball smiled, he raised both of her small hands to his lips, placing a soft kiss on each.

"Well then Princess, have a pleasant night."

* * *

**And I finish! What do you think?**

**So Marceline and Marshall finally met, and honestly I don't like how it came out. Originally I wanted something else entirely, but as soon I went to write it all down, it disappeared from my head. I couldn't remember what I had wanted to put down and I had spent like a good hour and a half trying to remember, but that didn't work out, so I put something else. I still don't remember what it was...  
**

**So anyway, thanks for reading everyone, please review! Thanks!  
**


	5. His Past, Their Arguement

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around and reading this story!**** Thanks to all those who are following, reviewing, favoring, alert, and others, I really appreciate it.  
**

**By the way I take back what I said last chapter, my hours for work are getting longer, and my homework is packing up, so I am pretty busy again, but I at least have enough time to write down a little bit for this chapter. Also, if I'm not doing any homework or working, and have yet to update, it is because I am trying to update my other stories that haven't been updated in a long time. But I will try to update weekly if I can.  
**

**This chapter contains small violence and blood! Read at your own risk, you have been warned!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT.**

* * *

"Speaking"_  
_

'Thoughts.'

**"Flashbacks/Memory"**_  
_

_Marceline Singing_**_/_****Marshall Lee Singing.**  


* * *

Marceline was calmly waiting on Marshall's bed while he searched for something comfortable for her to wear, since her stuff was taken to her room and she had no idea where that was. Marshall came up to her holding out a t-shirt, and sweat pants. The female vampire took the offered clothes and walked into the bathroom. Marceline locked the door, she looked around the bathroom; she wasn't all that surprised how large it was, though she did like how nice it looked.

Marceline removed her dress and shoes, getting into the shirt and sweat pants that were a bit large for her. She turned on the sink and proceeded to wash her face to rid of the make up that made her face feel heavy. After she dried her face, she loosened up her hair removing the band that held her hair in place, letting it fall past her waist.

Marceline unlocked the door, returning to Marshall's room. She found the male vampire laying on his bed, he was still in the suit he wore for the ball, except that he no longer had on the jacket or the tie, and the sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows: He had an arm behind his head, and the other over his face. Marceline noticed he was clenching his teeth. Was he angry? Agitated? Was he in pain?

She walked over to the bed, sitting softly beside. It seems that he hadn't noticed since he was still in the same position. "Marshall?" She said softly.

Marshall's jaw relaxed, he breathed out heavily before removing his arm to look at Marceline, she had worry in her eyes. Marshall sat up, rubbing his neck as if he was exhausted. He sighed.

"Marshall?" She tried again.

His hand remained on his neck, he turned his head slowly to face her. "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He moved to get off but a small hand grabbed his arm.

"Marshall... What happened at the Ends of the Nightosphere?" She asked slowly. The male vampire stared into her ruby colored eyes with his gold ones, searching for the questions she had yet to ask.

"You really want to know?" He asked softly. Marceline nodded.

"Anyone who is banished to Ends of Nightosphere is killed..." Marceline stated. "How did you survive?"

Marshall sighed. "Make yourself comfortable, it's kind of a long story." Marceline did so, sitting down on the bed with her legs crossed. Marshall simply laid back down with his arms behind his head. "I was taken to Ends by some carriage I believe. I couldn't tell because they covered my eyes with a blindfold, I assumed they did it so that I don't know the way back... When the blindfold was taken off, I could barely see what was in front of me, everything was so dark, the only light that was there was a crescent shaped moon- which I had found out was fake."

"The moon was fake?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah... I was told it was fake, it made sense, I guess because it was always in the crescent shape, it never once changed." He responded. "Anyway, I kind of had a good of look of the place... a dark sky, silver colored sand that seemed endless across the Ends of Nightosphere, a lot of dead trees that were separated all over the place, and definitely crowded with these odd looking creatures. I began wondering around, avoiding every thing or creature I could have come in contact with. To put it simply, I was terrified, frightened of anything I saw." Marceline gave him a sympathetic look, but said nothing.

"I couldn't tell how long it has been since I was there... A couple of hours, days, or weeks... All I knew I was getting tired with each passing moment, I knew I was becoming weak, I hadn't fed in a while so... I still kept moving anyway, not really having a destination in mind, or for the matter, I had no idea where I was going... I was walking on the sand since I was too weak to fly, then I remembered being swallowed by the sand, and here I thought I was going to die by suffocation... But then I realized that I had been sucked under the sand, because the next thing I knew I was in a forest.

I wondered mindlessly, for who knows how long... I heard a noise. I looked over to find it, but I couldn't tell where it had came from since my sense were so weak and out of sort... The next thing I knew some freaky looking thing came out, it had this weird white mask on its face, covered with what I believe was blood, this thing was huge and strange, its body looked like it was a combination of something... The body of a giant gorilla, sharp horns on its mask, and its tail... Its tail was actually a damn snake."

Marceline's eyes widen. "What? What it a demon?"

"Yeah, but I guess it was mutated or something, there more of them anyway, just with different bodies and heads."

"Sounds kind of gross... What happened after?"

"After that thing showed up, it attacked me." Marceline gasped quietly, and Marshall subconsciously moved his hand on his left shoulder. "I remember I was bleeding on my left shoulder that moment. It moved so fast that I couldn't keep up with it... I could feel the blood running down face, so I knew I got hit on the head, and on my stomach to; I felt the blood leaving my body quickly, it was a sick feeling; I was lying in a pool of my own blood, and right there I had wanted my life to end quickly... But then I was saved by a woman."

**Lying in his own blood, Marshall waited for the beast to kill him with its final blow, but then the beast roared loudly in pain. A young looking woman came from behind it, a sword in her hand. The beast attacked her with great force, yet she blocked its attack with ease. The beast tried again to attack her, but she jumped into the air, the sword still in her hand, she threw it at the beast's head faster then the eye can see. **

**Marshall watched silently as the beast fell to the floor with the sword lodged into its head. The young woman walked over to it and pulled it out, she then turned to face Marshall, she walked over to him. Marshall thought she was going to end his suffering, he closed his eyes waiting for it, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes only to stare into her alluring eyes.  
**

"The last thing I remembered was her eyes, they were an ice colored grey. They were the last thing I saw until I blacked out." The male vampire sighed. "Then, I woke up... And I found myself inside a room..."

**Marshall looked around the room he found himself in. He slowly sat up, realizing he had been laying on a couch. He was unsure of where he was, but then memories started to appear before him. He placed his hands on his face. **

**"That's right... I was attacked..."  
**

**The sound of a door opening made him looked up in that direction. He saw the woman that had saved him entering the room.  
**

**"So you are awake now." She said, walking towards him and sitting beside him. She stared at him for a moment. "I'm Selene."  
**

**"...Where am I?" He asked. He looked at her and finally got a better look of her appearance. She had short midnight colored hair, pale-ash colored skin, and the same alluring ice grey eyes.  
**

**"You're safe," She answered. Marshall noticed that her voice had an accent, it was soft, yet it was strong that held superiority. "You were bleeding profusely from your shoulder, stomach, and your head. You're lucky to have survived from loosing so much blood."  
**

**"...How did I survive?"  
**

**Selene stared at him, frowning lightly. "You're not from here are you?" Marshall shook his head, he guessed she would ask him about it, but she did the opposite. "I saved your life. I gave you blood to stop the bleeding, and for your wounds to heal."  
**

**The young vampire then realized something. "You're a vampire too?" He said barely in a whisper. He looked at her face which still contained a frown, he wondered if the woman was always frowning?  
**

**"Where are you from?"  
**

**"The Nightosphere." He answered.  
**

**"How did you get here?"  
**

**"...I was forced to come here... By Hunson Abadeer."  
**

**Selene said nothing for a moment, then she stood up and began walking towards the door. "There's a bed behind you, get some reset." She opened the door,  
**

**"Marshall." She stopped walking, she turned her head to look at him. "I'm Marshall Lee." He introduced himself. Selene looked at him for a second longer, nodding slightly she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
**

"After she had left, I went to the bed that was behind me, and slept." Marshall ran a hand through his hair. "When I woke up again, Selene came into the room again, she told me to follow her. I did, and actually, she introduced me to other vampires that had been living in Ends for a few centuries. She had told them that I was a member of their affiliation now, and I guess according to them, since I was young, they treated me as if I was always a part of their organization." Marshall lightly chuckled. "They were all so kind to me; the rumors of the vampires living at Ends were killing monster to fulfill their lust for killing were all false. They only kill to survive.

Selene took me somewhere outside, and I realized what I was in, was a mansion. The vampires told me that they built it when they first arrived in Ends... Selene told me that I would never survive at Ends if I stayed weak as I was, or at least in her eyes I was weak. She took me on as an apprentice and began training me how to survive at Ends. Her training methods were terribly hard, she pushed me past my limits and I nearly died several time because of it." Marshall paused, looking at Marceline when he heard her gasp. "There were times I just wanted to give up, but Selene never let me, she motivated me to fight, to keep on living, to never give up."

**"Get up Marshall." Selene stood a few feet away from Marshall who was lying down on the sand in pain. She glared at him, "I said get up."**

**Coughing in pain, he tried to get up, however, pain shot through him and he collapsed back onto the floor. Selene began walking towards him, she grabbed him by the collar of his torn shirt, lifting him into the air, she sent him flying threw several trees as if he was discarded trash. Marshall could feel the blood coming out of his mouth. **

**She was beside in an instant. "Get up boy."  
**

**"... I... Can't..."  
**

**"If you say that again I'll kill you." Marshall looked at her with glaring eyes.  
**

**"Why don't you then!" He shouted at her, coughing up blood right after. She glared dangerously at him, she grabbed him by the throat.  
**

**"That kind of speaking will get you killed, if not by me then the demons that are crawling all over this place." She growled dangerously. "You have a reason to live Marshall, so use it to get back up." She released his throat, allowing him the much needed air that had been deprived from him.  
**

**Marshall slowly got back on his feet. "What are you talking about?" He could hear his own blood falling to the sand. Selene kicked him on the chest, sending him flying backwards into a tree.  
**

**"Do yo not want to confront the man that had sent you here?" She appeared beside him in a flash, she kneed him in the stomach, taking the air out of him. "That separated you from your family?" She grabbed hold of his throat again, and slammed him into the wall of their home, cracking the hard stone. "What about the girl you've spoke about? Are you really so weak that you want to give up your life to never see her again? If so then you have been wasting my time, and I will kill you."  
**

**Marshall struggled to release her hold on him. "H-How... the hell do you expect me to get up... if you keep beating into the ground?"  
**

**"Fight back Marshall." She said softly, yet her voice was still strong. "If you fall, get back up. If you're weak, become strong. If you're pain, hide it so that your enemies never see it. If everyone around you is dead, then live on, keep them alive within you. If you loose, then start winning." She loosened her grip on his neck. "What lies behind you, and what lies before you are tiny matters that lies within you. Don't put yourself down because you cannot reach what's right there, strive forward until it's in your hands." She let go of his neck, letting him drop to the sand. "If you wish to give up now, I will end your life. However, if you wish to go forward, I will train you to become powerful." Selene looked at the boy below her, his eyes were covered by his hair.  
**

**Marshall looked up at the woman with determination in his golden eyes. "You know, for a vampire who doesn't say much, you sure do talk a lot." Selene gave him an amused look with a small smirk grazing her lips.  
**

**"Get up Marshall Lee. And fight me with the intent to kill."  
**

"Her teaching methods had been hard, dangerous, pretty much life threatening... But I never gave up since that day. One day she told me to surpass her in strength, agility, speed...everything. She wanted me to become stronger then her. She had me go one on one with the other vampires, she told me to win with whoever she made me go against." Marshall chuckled. "It took me 97 years just to win against everyone, and it took me a full 296 years to finally surpass her. And when I did, she had named me King of Vampires." Marshall sat up from the bed, he turned to face a stunned Marceline. "That's how I survived Marceline. That's why I'm still alive today."

Marceline could not say speak as the story seemed to surreal. Marshall spoke again. "What I had thought the Ends of the Nightosphere should have been a nightmare, had ended up becoming my home. The other vampires became my family, and Selene became a mother to me." He smiled slightly to himself as he thought of his mother figure. "Since my training with her, I had been able to survive throughout Ends without any fear, the demons were no longer a threat to me."

Marceline shook her head, she tried to speak but the words would not form, she didn't know what to say. Marshall waited patiently for her to fully grasp onto his story.

"Marshall," She said breathlessly. "You can return to the Nightosphere." A smile was about to graze her lips, but the male vampire quickly cut her off.

"No." He frowned.

"But... Why?"

"I want nothing to do with that place anymore."

"But, what about me?"

Marshall looked at her in the eyes. He spoke softly. "You're here now Marceline."

She shook her head. "My father, I know he will try to get me back to the Nightosphere and make me take over the family business, whether I want to or not."

Marshall frowned. "So you're going to wait around until your father decides to take you away and force you into something you don't want to do? You're just gong to let him take away your freedom?"

"No!" She nearly shouted. "I mean, my father only wants to protect me, he wants what's best for me-"

"So taking away your freedom is what's best for you? Really Marceline?" He became tensed as he raised his voice slightly.

Marceline frowned at him. "No! Marshall my father has good intentions, it's just-"

"Good intentions?" Marshall stood up, having the urge to stand by the window. "Tell me, was it a good intention for your father to send me away? Was that what was best for you? What the hell could he have possibly protect you from me? It's not like I could have done anything to Hunson Abadeer's daughter, when you had always been my best friend. It's a pretty pathetic excuse." He sneered as he thought of the man that had sent him away.

Marceline glared at him. "My father is not pathetic, don't speak of him that way." She nearly shouting at him. "You have no idea what my father wants for me-"

"Of course not, because daddy couldn't stand the fact that there was someone who was faster or stronger then his daughter!" He sneered at her.

She couldn't stand it anymore. "What the hell is the matter with you Marshall!? I just want you to come back with me to the Nightosphere one day..." She said in a whisper.

Marshall turned away from her, glaring outside in the night. "I refuse to go back, not when your father had sent me to my death." The male vampire flew out into the sky. His frustrated demeanor made the wind pick up behind him, the windows that were once open were now closed by the sheer force of the wind.

Marceline could feel the tears of frustration built up in her eyes, but she had refused to let them fall. 'Why did I have to bring up Nightosphere?' She thought. 'I know that my father tried to kill him by sending him to the Ends of the Nightosphere... Why did I think that he would want to return when my father still hates the topic about him?' She blamed herself for the argument they just had. What she wouldn't give just go after him, but she knew he was probably long gone. Marceline got off the bed and sat on the floor, her back leaning on the bed. She brought her legs up to her chest, hugging them in an attempt to comfort herself. She would wait there until he returned, she would apologize to him.

'I should have known that the whole ordeal with my father is still a sensitive subject for him.' Was her final thought before she leaned her head over her arms, hiding her face.

* * *

**Well I had got them to argue like I had wanted kind of... What did you think?**

**Thanks for reading everyone!  
**


	6. Black Doors and Secret Items

**Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT.**

* * *

"Speaking"_  
_

'Thoughts.'

**"Flashbacks/Memory"**_  
_

_Marceline Singing_**_/_****Marshall Lee Singing.**  


* * *

Marshall flew across the darken skies, his rage was continuously rising no matter how much he tried to calm himself down. Marshall knew the dangers of his rage if left unchecked, that was why he was leaving Aaa. It wouldn't be the first time anyway, and definitely not the last. The young looking vampire flew to the outskirts of Aaa away from all living creatures so that he doesn't hurt any of them. When he was further from Aaa, he landed on a deserted mountain top and sat; he sat there very still, just letting the wind pass through him while watching the sky above him. It became a habit for him to watch the dark sky whenever he was angry, stressed, or whatever else that made him want to watch the sky, he didn't mind though, it relaxed him well, especially if it was quiet.

Marshall sat on that very mountain top for a few hours until he stood up and began to ascend towards the sky. Sunrise was just an hour away and Marshall calmly flew back to the Candy Kingdom, but not without taking blood from a wild animal. Sunrise was beginning to peak through the lands of Aaa, and the young vampire made it into his room just in time before the sun's rays hit him.

He closed the curtains; he looked over to his bed only to discover that it was empty. Where was Marceline? He checked the couch but she was not there. The golden eyed vampire sighed softly, figuring that she must have left the room when he stormed out the window hours ago. Since he was still dressed in the clothes for the ball, Marshall simply changed into a black t-shirt and sweatpants. He walked towards his bed, only to notice a little vampire sleeping beside the foot of the bed.

Marshall couldn't help but let a tiny smile make its way on his lips. He pulled the blankets from the bed, and very gently he lifted Marceline from the floor and placed her softly on his bed, pulling the blankets over her small frame. How long had she waited for him he wondered. He made his way towards the couch and sat comfortably. He never intended to sleep, he wasn't tired, so he simply waited for the remaining short hours to pass by when everyone would wake from their slumber. It wasn't long before he heard Gumball leaving his room. Marshall got up and quietly left his room, to see the young prince who had always awoken early.

While the sun was beginning to peak through the mountains, Marshall was not affected as he walked down the halls, knowing that whenever he was here, the curtains remained closed. He made his way into the large dining room where breakfast will be served when everyone has been seated. Marshall found the young prince sitting at the head of the table, reading a book, and still in his sleeping wear. Marshall sat in a seat beside him.

"Oh Marshall," The prince noticed him. "Good morning." He greeted softly. Marshall simply nodded. Gumball closed his book and placed it on the table, he eyed Marshall for second before continuing. "How are you feeling?" Marshall gave the prince an odd look, only to remember that he never returned to the ball after he made a dash for the window.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"That's good to hear, you had us worried." Marshall merely rolled his eyes. Gumball ignored this and continued. "You know, Ms. Marceline went looking for you not long after you left." The vampire looked at him. "We spoke about you, and she seemed quite deniable, so she took off in search of you and never came back. I had my guards out to escort her to her room whenever she returned, but this morning they told me that she never returned to the palace I'm afraid." He paused, looking over the vampire.

Marshall halfheartedly rolled his eyes. "You don't have to say she's missing." He sighed.

Gumball raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"She's in my room, sleeping." He answered, looking away from the young prince. There was an awkward silence that Marshall didn't take to kindly, he turned to to face the prince and glared at him. "She had no idea where her room was, and neither did I so I gave her my bed."

Gumball smiled, unaffected by the glare pointed at him. "Oh but of course Marshall, I would think nothing of it." He rather enjoyed teasing the vampire whenever he got the chance. "So you know Ms. Marceline?"

Marshall sighed, he expected this. "Yeah I know her. I've always known her."

"Well that would explain that little scene with Bubblegum, but that doesn't explain why you were so distraught after hearing she was here."

The vampire sighed. "It's not something I would rather talk about..."

Gumball nodded. "Of course," He respected Marshall's privacy. "A complicated past I believe, but no matter: Marshall, it is best if you try to open yourself up a little more to people, keeping everything bottled up is not good for you, even if you are always living."

Marshall grunted in response. He stood up to leave, pausing for moment. "I'll be back." He muttered, then walked off in the direction he came.

Gumball couldn't help but smile to himself. "Not even here for a full day and already something is different about him." He muttered to himself. "Marshall would never say he'll be back." The magenta haired prince leaned back into his seat, a small grin forming on his lips. "Perhaps this will be interesting."

* * *

A fourteen year old boy and his dog ran across the halls of Prince Gumball's castle. Why would they? Well to state the obvious, they are simply lost. In fact, they have been lost for a little over half an hour.

(A little over half and hour ago.)

Finn awoke bright and early to get ready for breakfast. He showered and dressed and waited for his best friend to finish his own shower. After they had left their shared room, the two began to walk towards their destination. After passing a few halls, and going up a flight of stairs, only then did they realize that they had no idea where they were going.

They stopped in their tracks and looked around. "Hey Jake?" Finn began. "Do you have any idea where we're going?" Jake crossed his arms over his chest and put on a thinking face; he stayed that way for a good eight seconds then he suddenly smiled and looked at Finn. "Nope!"

Both stared at the floor and looked around the hall for a few second. "Let's just go back the way we came." Finn suggested. "And hey, maybe if we open doors we'll find the one we're looking for."

"Good idea Buddy!" So the two turned back around and began searching through the many doors that they could find. As they traveled down the hall, they come to a stop to their first door. Finn placed his hand on the knob and pushed open the door.

"What's in there?" Jake asked. Finn closed the door. "Just another bedroom." He replied. They both began their search again, going through several doors of the same, finding several lounge rooms, two indoor gardens, a door that led to another flight of stairs, and a very large library room.

Which now brings us to them running around the many hallways of the Kingdom. As they ran, for what seemed like an eternity for the duo, they finally came a stop to large double doors. This door was much to different from all the others the two had come across, and it had piqued their interest. The doors had been painted with a fine coat of black, golden handle bars with an insignia traveling around the doors, what appears to be twin dragons; and then at the roof of the doors, were symbols painted white. The symbols had been oddly inscribed onto the doors, which left a heavy tense feeling in the air that Finn and Jake could feel it. However, they dismissed the feeling by being in awe.

"Whoa... This is some pretty awesome door!" Finn said aloud as he looked over the perfectly carved doors. Jake merely nodded his agreement, too much in amazement to form words. "I wonder what's in there?" Finn reached for the golden handle bars, but was immediately stopped.

"Dude!" Jake grabbed hold of the boy's hand. "What if something super creepy comes of those doors?"

The young teen contemplated the thought, but quickly denied it. "I don't think so Jake. Besides, I really doubt that Prince Gumball would keep something 'super creepy' in there."

"Oh yeah? Then how would you explain the doors being colored black? Hmm?" Jake folded his arms over his chest. "Explain, how every other door has nice and happy colors while this door is black, has gold dragons, and have those creepy, mysterious symbols?"

"Um, the Prince has his own private things?"

"Just admit it Finn! You know there's something mysterious about these doors!"

"I'm sure it's nothing Jake." Finn tried assure his friend, however, it seems that his companion didn't hear him.

"What if these doors belong to that scary vampire guy!?"

"Marshall?" Finn rolled his eyes. "Jake, you have to stop being afraid of vampires, you stopped being afraid of Marceline. And I really doubt that these doors belong to Marshall."

"That's totally different! Marceline is our friend, and that guys is 50 times scarier then Marceline! And you don't know that! He could have used his vampire powers to manipulate the Prince!" Jake shivered in fright.

Finn blinked, and blinked again, then sighed heavily. "Okay Jake, let's just find our way out of here so you can stop being scared." He turned his friend around and began walking in a random direction, but he had to ask. "Vampire powers? Really Jake?"

"Hey! There you guys are!" A feminine voice caught their attention.

"Fionna?" Finn stared in surprise as she made her way towards the two.

"Where have you guys been? I've been looking for you guys for the last twenty minutes."

"Oh, sorry about that. We um... got lost." Finn smiled sheepishly as Fionna lightly laughed.

"Well since I finally found you two, let's go to breakfast." The boys happily cheered as they were being led towards delicious food; the mysterious black doors completely forgotten.

It wasn't long before the three arrived to the dining room, where breakfast was waiting, as the other participants. Everyone was dressed and ready to eat, awaiting for the two friends' arrival.

"There you both are, where have you been?" Bubblegum asks as the trio make their way to their seats.

"Oh we um... Got lost." Finn finished lamely.

Gumball gave them an apologetic smile. "My apologies to you both, I had sent someone to retrieve you, however when he returned, he said that you were no longer in your room. I apologize for not sending him sooner."

Finn merely shrugged. "It's no big deal, I'm pretty sure Jake and I would have managed to wonder off and get lost anyway, with or without help. We like to adventure around."

The young Prince chuckled lightly. "I see. Well then, let us eat our breakfast." Everyone grabbed their utensils and began to eat, except for Lumpy Space Princess who simply stuffed her face.

Fionna took her chance to speak up. "Hey Gumball?" The Prince turned to look at her with a questioning gaze. "Everyone is here, but where is Marshall?" Everyone besides the young Prince, took a moment to look around and realize that they were missing the male vampire.

"Marshall won't be joining us for the moment," He responded, then added "Perhaps even a few days."

Fionna frowned. "Why? Is that jerk of a vampire having temperamental problems because Ms. Queen is here?" She crossed her arms over chest, and looked over at Marceline who frowned at the comment, before continuing. "If you ask me, I think Marshall is turning into a dramatic girl."

Gumball let out a laugh. "Well actually Fionna, I had asked a favor from Marshall."

That piqued her interest. "What kind of favor?"

"I had asked him if he go into another land and... get a few things I need."

"And that's gonna take him a few days? That's a little surprising, considering how fast Marshall is." Fionna commented, but Gumball shook his head in disagreement.

"Well you see Fionna, once outside of Aaa, it takes a couple days to go... To this certain land that I sent him to, and yes you are correct about Marshall being fast. It should take him no more than a day or half a day to get there, however, to obtain the things that I need, it should take a couple of days to find, even for Marshall."

The thirteen year old nodded in understanding, but was curious also. "What things do you need? And you sent him in daylight? He's gonna fry."

"Come now Fionna, you know that Marshall wouldn't dare go out in sunlight unless he was covered up."

"Yeah that's true. So what are the things you need?" She asked again.

Gumball didn't answer right away, he simply took a sip of his water. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that Fionna."

The young girl looked over her friend's posture, he looked calm, and fully composed. She had a habit to look over at anyone when she finds something suspicious, but nothing of the sort came from Gumball so she was relaxed. "Well I guess since you sent Marshall, it must be important."

"Yes, it is."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for this horribly long wait, I had a bit of writer's block but not anymore! My mind is fresh with new ideas, humor will appear more, romance will blossom! Marshall becoming laid back/chill/or whatever you want to call it, friendship of course, not so much drama or none at all (still deciding on that) and a few surprises maybe... Oh and odd and funny visitors.**

**Well I just gave you guys next few chapters... Oh well, thanks for reading guys! Leave your awesome reviews!  
**

**Next chapter will be Finn and Fionna! I purposely gave that away, but I hope guys are excited for it! -Somewhat anyway.  
**

**Till Next Time!  
**

**P.S. Glad to know some of you know where that Ends of Nightosphere description was really from.  
**


	7. Falling Hard

**Hey guys! This is a Finn and Fionna chapter, so I hope you guys like it! So enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT.**

* * *

"Speaking"_  
_

'Thoughts.'

**"Flashbacks/Memory"**_  
_

_Marceline Singing_**_/_****Marshall Lee Singing.**  


* * *

"It's just across that river Finn!" The young blonde haired girl grinned widely as she made a run towards the streaming water. Finn let a smile grace his lips as he felt the excitement coming from the girl.

The two young blondes had been walking through the forest for quite some time now; they had left Gumball's Kingdom a little over an hour to venture off in hopes of finding something to fight. Fionna had mentioned a couple of furry blue colored creatures with wings and horns and sharp tails always having different methods of attacking a bystander. Fionna always thought it had been fun to fight these furry creatures, she wanted Finn to try it out. The attacks were always different which never made it boring to fight.

"I never like fighting the same way over and over again," Fionna said. "I don't like the same routine style, I've always like the thrill of not knowing what's going to happen next. I guess that's why I get tired of fighting the Ice Queen."

"Ice Queen?" Finn voiced, he immediately thought of the Ice King.

"Yeah. She's this supposedly evil Queen of Ice, always trying to kidnap the Princes of this land, especially Gumball." Fionna explained. "She has this major obsession with him. She tries to kidnap him every other week or so, I end up fighting her, and saving Gumball. Ya know, the same thing."

Finn chuckled. "Reminds me of this guy I know, the Ice King."

Fionna seemed astonished. "There's a King where you come from?"

"Yep. The King of Ice. He's basically just like this Ice Queen."

"Soo... He kidnaps guys?"

Finn stared at the girl beside for a few seconds before letting out a loud laugh. "No, he kidnaps the Princesses of Ooo. And he has this crush on Peebles."

The girl gave him an odd look. "Peebles?"

"Oh right haha, I mean Princess Bubblegum." The boy awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "It's the nickname I gave her, besides PB, but yeah that's what I call her sometimes."

Fionna awkwardly rubbed her arm. "Do you um... Like Princess Bubblegum?"

"Sure, I like her. She's one of my best buds after all." Finn replied. They were nearing the river.

"No, I mean... Do you like _like _her?"

Finn glanced at the smaller girl, but looked back towards the river. "No. I mean I use to have like the biggest crush on her, but that was before I had gotten with my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend!?"

"Ah well ex is more like it, we actually broke up a few months ago. Her dad is forcing her to marry a Prince, which makes sense because she's a Princess. We just decided to be friends, no harm done really, we thought it was for the best, considering I always get burned whenever we hug or kiss, she's inviting me and Jake to her wedding though, we plan to go."

"Wait a minute, hold on!" Fionna stopped in her tracks, making Finn stop as well.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What did you mean that you would always get burned?" She really couldn't help but ask, generally she was confused, what girl could have possibly burned him?

Finn chuckled. "Well she is the Princess of Fire, Flame Princess."

It a moment for Fionna to realize what he had meant. "So you really had been with girl who's made of fire?"

"Yep."

"And exactly who is she marrying?"

"Someone that's like her. The Prince of Fire."

"Oh... Okay."

Finn simply nodded and decided to continue their previous conversation. "So anyway, the Ice King always tries to kidnap the Princesses, it's a little tiring sometimes, but I have to admit that it is fun to stop him. He's a weird guy, but the way he plans to kidnap them is pretty amusing, he thinks of the most weirdest things. It's always something different, even if the objective is the same."

Fionna smiled. "If only it were the same for me. The Ice Queen always shows up out of nowhere, trying to kidnap Gumball, I fight her and I win. The same thing except this one time she had actually done something different."

The boy beside her seemed interested. "What did she do?"

The girl couldn't help her cheeks turning pink. She was flushing with embarrassment. "Oh um... Um she uh... S-She disguised herself as um... Gumball." Apparently the boy didn't get it, he just continued to stare at her with a questioning look, waiting for her to continue. It only succeeded in making her cheeks an even brighter pink. "She made me think that she was Gumball, and made me think that he wanted to go on a... Date with me."

"Man that must suck." Finn commented. He was glad that that never happened to him with Bubblegum, he was quite thankful that the Ice King was to stupid to even think about something like that.

Fionna quickly decided to change the topic. A smile immediately edged onto her face. "Hey Finn, look over there!"

Finn turned towards the direction she was pointing at. There was a cave ahead, with trees and moss surrounding it. He silently watched as Fionna crept up to the cave, pulling out a sword much like his own, he watched her kneel down to grab a rock and throwing it inside the cave.

For the moment, nothing had happened. Then the creatures Fionna had mentioned earlier had come out of the cage and began attacking her in different directions in different ways. At first, he was compelled to help her, however, when she started to fight back, he stood still and watched as she fought each one.

Finn couldn't help but be amazed by the way she was fighting. She was strong, and fierce, but at the same time she did it with grace; Finn watched every movement she made, the way she swung her sword, the way her body turned, how her legs carried her weight without so much as a struggle, but in truth, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the determination in her eyes.

Her mouth was curved into a grin and her eyes held such determination that rivaled his own when he was fighting. She was having fun, the time of her life. Finn couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips, he has never seen anyone amazing as her.

Fionna was panting for air, she placed her sword where is rightfully belonged on her backpack. She turned to face Finn, asking why he didn't join her, but the words never came out. She saw him smile at her as if she was the most amazing person he has ever seen, she looked away and felt her cheeks burning, but she felt a small shy smile appear on her lips.

Finn made his way towards the girl, his smile growing along the way. He stopped right in front of her. "That was amazing Fionna! That was so cool how you fought those things!"

"Aha well, it was nothing really."

Finn shook his head. "No way, I thought you were pretty amazing."

She could feel her cheeks burning again. "I know other places to fight things like those, wanna come?"

"Heck yes!"

With new eagerness, the two ran off to find more adventure, to fight and save and have fun. And with each battle they had, they couldn't help but watch each other with awe as they had their own methods of winning their battles.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon. The shades of red, orange, blue and purple colored the sky, with a hint of a few clouds making the sky uncharacteristically beautiful.

Finn and Fionna sat on a tiny hill spot, watching the setting sun as they enjoyed the tranquil quietness that settled between the two. The two of them had spent the entire day having a crazy adventure of battles and short fights, even daring to fight a creature ten times their size. They had taken a break from their adventure to eat some fruit on a tree; when they had been satisfied, they continued on. They even went as far as to see who could win the most battles. Unfortunately for Fionna, Finn had won by one.

It was a mere fluke according to her.

When the day was finally ending they decided to watch the sun set before they head back to Gumball's Kingdom.

Fionna was happy about today, she has never so much fun in a long time with anyone. Besides Cake, sure it was nice to have her around in their adventures, but it was also nice to have one with someone else. Speaking of Cake, she hoped that she wasn't too upset about being alone with Finn. She was against the very idea of the two of them going anywhere alone without her supervision, Fionna obviously argued about that but luckily for the two of them Jake had distracted her with an argument.

The young blonde haired girl watched the sun getting lower and lower, feeling the warmth radiating through the air and onto her skin, she felt so at ease. She gasped quietly, as she realized something. She turned to look at at the boy beside her, he was laying down with his arms behind his head, staring at the sky. The words she had wanted to say would not come out of her throat, she looked at the boy's face and saw the sun's rays hitting his face, the way his skin reflected from the sun made a tingling sensation bubble in her chest.

She quickly looked away from him, placing a hand over her suddenly, rapid beating heart.

Finn then stood up and stretched. "Well today was fun," He said with a smile, he placed his hand out for Fionna, which she took. He helped her stand, glancing at the final moments of the sun. He faced Fionna. "Well, we should probably be heading back now."

Fionna simply nodded and began walking.

"And Fionna?" Finn called to her. She stopped walking and looked at him, her cheeks quickly burned when she saw that smile on his face. "Thanks for today."

Fionna looked at him with a shy smile, but didn't say anything, then she thought of something before. "Hey Finn, do you want to see something really amazing?"

He was confused at first, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah sure."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him straight towards the forest. He didn't complain, he let her drag him to wherever it was she wanted to show him. They had just stopped at the entrance of the forest.

Finn looked around, wondering why they hadn't entered the forest. "What's in there?"

"Only the most breathtaking sight ever."

The sun had finally set, making it nearly impossible to see. Fionna released Finn's hand and began walking inside the forest, Finn following right behind her.

The two had walked deep into the forest, stumbling and falling on the roots they cannot see. Then, there was light not far ahead of them. Fionna looked up at Finn.

"Get ready to see something so amazing." She said quietly. Continuing forward, Finn was wondering what so amazing, he has seen things that are pretty amazing and beyond imaginable, however, just as he looked into what Fionna had been talking about, nothing he had ever seen before compared to what he was looking at now.

The forest was glowing! Literally!

The roots of the tress were glowing, the plants were glowing, the flowers, the water, and even the creatures living inside the forest. In fact, he wasn't even sure that the creatures were even animals at all, several of them were coming down on both blondes rather slowly and gently, they looked like flowers to Finn.

Fionna held her hands out, one of the flower like creatures landed softly on the palms of her hands. She looked towards Finn who staring at her with awe, she smiled and let the creature fly out of her hands. Both watching it fly softly away.

The entire place was so very large compared to other forests, they were like babies compared to these large trees and plants.

Finn and Fionna journeyed further in, running over large bark and roots, climbing the trees and jumping on its leaves. Some of the roots provided a slide, the two young teens slid on the roots, laughing and smiling as they sped up the lower they got. The two ended up in the glowing water.

As they swam to the nearest root, they both removed their hats and backpacks, and returned to swimming. They dived into the water, daringly they opened their eyes and saw the rocks, water plants, and a bit of odd fish glowing. The two swam under water, taking in every sight they could see until they could no longer hold their breaths and had to rise up for air.

Finn looked up into the canopy of the trees, there were so many things that his green eyes were taking in, he tried to fit it all into his memory. This forest was absolutely beautiful, no, it was more then that, but there were no words that could express the wonders of the forest. It was absolutely perfect, although everything was glowing, nothing was bright, it was all dimmed but still so very beautiful.

They went back on land, putting on their backpacks but leaving their hair out to dry from the wind. They went back to running over the roots and up, playing a little game of tag, Finn was currently it.

Laughing, Fionna ran as the boy was chasing her everywhere she went. She jumped over roots, jumped on the leaves but the boy still didn't catch her. He didn't seem to mind as he was enjoying this as much as she was. Fionna made her way to the root slide, she jumped and slide down. Looking back, she sees Finn right behind her with a determined look on his face.

The slide was long and fast, dipping low and curving around the trees and under the plants, and swirling around the flowers.

Once the slide came to an end, Fionna quickly jumped off and began running, however this time she didn't get very far. Finn tackled her to ground, but so as not to hurt her, he turned their bodies so that he ended up on the floor with Fionna laying over him.

Laughing lightly, he gave her a wide grin. "Gotcha."

Fionna couldn't but let out a giggle as she began to blush once more. She was laying on top of him, but she couldn't stop the feeling of being comfortable where she was. The tingling yet bubbly feeling was returning in her chest, she looked into his green eyes while he looked into her blue ones.

Finn had his arms wrapped around her waist, he removed one arm to move her hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear. He could feel his stomach fluttering just by looking at her blushing face, something inside his chest was stirring and it made him feel warm. He could feel his cheek beginning to burn just by looking at the girl on top of him.

The feelings inside him felt familiar to him, as if he had felt this feeling before, but he couldn't place it. He looked into her eyes, his mind was blown away by how breathtaking she was looking right now. Her eyes were practically shining, her cheeks were a dark shade of pink, and her hair was messy yet just perfectly wavy at the same time. His eyes widen slightly as he gasped so quietly, right away did he realize where he felt this familiar feeling.

In just one day, he knew what he felt.

Finn was falling,

And for the first time ever, he was falling hard.

* * *

**Hey guys! What do you think of this chapter? I for one am very proud of this chapter! I absolutely love it!**

**So I saw the new episode of Adventure Time with Marshall Lee! He sounded the way I had almost expected him to! I had somewhat expected him to act the way he did, but no matter, it just gave me new ideas for him in this story.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter, I had actually taken the time to focus on them. I had reread, and changed a few things several times, and I think it's pretty good.**

**So thanks for reading guys, please leave a review!**


	8. Ice Queen Enters

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! You guys really are awesome, I won't keep you here so let's get one with the story shall we?  
**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT**

* * *

"Speaking"_  
_

'Thoughts.'

**"Flashbacks/Memory"**_  
_

_Marceline Singing_**_/_****Marshall Lee Singing.**  


* * *

The sun was shining high above the clouds, the wind was blowing softly through the air. Some would say that it was beautiful day for outdoor activities, however, something was wrong.

An elder man hovered above the trees, as he searched every corner he could possibly look with his incredible wizard eyes. He stilled in the air, glancing around for any noise he could possibly hear, yet there was no sound.

It was quiet, far to quiet for the man's liking.

"Where is everybody?"

* * *

The town was small, yet large enough to get lost. Buildings looked old and looked ready to collapse at any moment, the boats on the ocean chipped and wrecked; the ocean itself, didn't look like the ocean at all, like dirty swamp water, with matching dirty looking clouds that covered the sun. The food looked old and moldy, and the people did too.

On the dirty streets, where dirty old houses stand, and where dirty and crazed people who looked ready to steal something valuable at any given moment.

Marshall frowned in disgust as he walked through the streets of the once and proud Haven City; where the skies were once bright with blue, the ocean clean and shimmering from the sun, the boats in the best condition, the city looking at its best, the people kind and friendly.

'After a hundred years of war could even bring the once proud Haven City to its worst.' Thought Marshall as he continued to scan ahead of him. The vampire chose not to fly in such a city, wary of what could lay hidden in the streets. As strong as he was, Marshall refused let up his guard, a little something that Selene had taught him.

**He stared at the woman with a confused expression.**

**"Don't ever assume that you could always win just because you are strong, Marshall," Selene gave him a hard stare as he was prepared to say something in return, however, he wisely kept his mouth shut. "When you are in an unknown territory, always have your guard up. Be cautious of your surroundings, and never trust anyone. And remember this well Marshall...at any given moment in a place you are unfamiliar with, or even if you are familiar of the place, there is that chance you will be attacked regardless of who you are. Never underestimate your attacker, you'll never know what they can do." Selene took a moment to allow the young vampire to process her words before continuing. "There will always... Always be someone out there who will be just as strong as you, or even stronger."**

Of course back then, when he was still training with her, he had been skeptical of her words, but Marshall had taken them to his very soul. He knew from when he looked into her eyes that her words- anything she said to him, are the words from experience. Selene was woman who had been fighting all her life. And she had been passing her knowledge of experience to him for over 300 years.

Marshall was nearing the edge of the city when he came across an old historical building. Marshall stared at the building for a moment before entering inside. As he made his inside, he stared at the odd drawings on the walls. There were things he had never seen before, and frankly, he thought the drawings were a bit disturbing seeing as they had no face.

While continuing his pace, came upon what looks to be like an old ancient library. He never really had interest in libraries, or books for the matter, so he continued on walking through the library, pausing every now and then when a book cover gave him a slight interest. The vampire looked ahead and saw large carved double doors in front of him.

The golden eyed vampire pushed the doors open just enough for him to get through. Passing through the doors, Marshall stared ahead of the dark and dank hallway, a blue light glowing at the end of the hallway caused Marshall to narrow his eyes. Reaching the end of the hall, Marshall spotted what he had been looking for.

An Elixir.

Marshall grabbed the glowing blue crystal, hissing as it burned his skin, however he made no move to put it down. Quickly Marshall stood frozen in place as he felt a sharp cold knife pressing against the skin of his neck. He couldn't help but smirk as a trickle of blood slid down his neck. Someone else wanted the elixir.

* * *

Bubblegum giggled with excitement as Gumball showed her his laboratory. It was much like her own but Gumball had more equipment, which had made her excited as she looked on with great interest as the young prince explained what they do. They share a great amount of interest in experimenting with many things.

"Oh Gumball, this is all amazing! I've never seen so many equipment in one room." Bubblegum continued to look over the prince's things. Gumball merely smiled as he watched the younger princess explore through his laboratory. He was quite happy to know that someone else was interested in science such as he was.

"Princess," Gumball approach the giddy girl.

"Gumball please, Bonnibel or Bubblegum is just fine." The pink haired maiden smiled. "There's no need to be so formal with me."

The young prince laughed. "My apologies then, Bonnibel. Would you like to conduct an experiment with me?"

Bubblegum's eyes couldn't have shined brightly as it did. "Really? Can I? Oh what shall we experiment?"

Gumball laughed once more. "Anything you wish. Come, dinner will be prepared soon."

The two royals left the lab room and began walking towards the dining room. As they entered the large antique looking room, they were greeted by Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Cake, and Lord Monochromicorn.

"Jake, Finn isn't back yet?" Bubblegum asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Nope, but I'm sure he's having fun."

"Better not be the kind of fun I'm thinking about." Cake hissed as she glared at Jake.

"You darn Cat! What's your problem with Finn? He's a good kid, and my bro is a gentleman!" The dog defended as he let loose a light growl to show his annoyance.

"Well I know nothin' about your kid and I sure as heck don't trust him with my girl!"

"Please! Enough fighting!" Bubblegum interrupted before things got any worse. Jake crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. Cake was going to retort to the pink princess but Gumball gave her a stern look.

"Enough is enough Cake, leave it be. Fionna can take care of herself just fine." The prince sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. If this kept up, a fight is going to break loose eventually. Gumball walked towards the large window and stared passed his castle walls. The sun had just set, night had now loomed over the sky with dimmed lit stars and a few clouds here and there. Gumball was a bit worried about Fionna, but he knew that she would be alright, she was a tough adventurer. And if that boy Finn was anything like her, he would protect her if it came to a time Fionna could not save herself.

The prince sighed to himself, they'll be back soon.

It had only been a few short minutes until Lumpy Space Princess came into the room and shoved her way between Bubblegum and Gumball. She had somewhat threw herself on him.

"How 'bout you and me have a private dinner, hm?" LSP wrapped one arm around his shoulder and poking his collarbone. Despite how awkward Gumball had felt, he kept calm.

"But Princess, I must eat with all my guest. It is rude not to."

"LSP! Release him!" Bubblegum frowned, but the floating female did not listen.

"But you can make an exception right, Cutie?"

"LSP you are being inappropriate!" Bubblegum began to regret her decision for inviting the purple cloud. She knew she would try something like this, but she didn't think it would be this bad.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that my dear princess. However, we can always have tea in the garden if you'd like." Gumball offered.

Lumpy Space removed her arm from the prince and brought both hands close to her and whispered loudly. "Such Romance!"

Fin and Fionna make their entrance to the dining room, they had placed their hats back on but there was still a faint pink on their cheeks.

"Hey Finn! You're back!" Jake ran up to him and noticed the color staining his cheeks. The dog couldn't help but grin widely as Finn began to feel uncomfortable.

"What?" The boy asked.

Jake kept grinning. "Don't ask 'What', c'mon man spill. What happened that made you so pink?" He playfully nudged Finn on the arm.

"What?!" Cake hissed and jumped in between Fionna and Finn. "Girl what did this dirty boy do to you? What did you do to Fionna?" The cat growl, she looked just about ready to attack the embarrassed boy.

"W-What? Wait, nothing happened!" Finn defended, but it fell on deaf ears to Cake.

"Cake stop it!" Fionna held onto her sister. "Nothing happened."

"Don't you dare try to attack Finn you crazy cat!" Jake stood in front of Finn and prepared to protect the boy behind from the hissing feline.

"And what are you going to do about it you mangy mutt?"

"Oh you did NOT just call me that!" Jake growled and payed no attention to Rainicorn as she tried to calm him down.

Gumball stood up and began to walk over to the group with a stern frown on his face. "That is enough! Why must you insist on-"

**CRASH**

Window glass shattered all around the dining room, heavy and cold fog filled the room. A wicked laugh was heard and a shadow emerged from the fog.

"ICE QUEEN!" Fionna shouted in surprise, but quickly jumping in front of Gumball pulling out her sword. "Now is seriously not the time for you to be here Ice Queen!"

"Hahaha! Out of my way girl!" The Ice Queen shot a large snow ball at Fionna, sending the young girl backwards and onto the floor.

"Oh no you didn't Ice Queen!" Cake tackled the queen but only ended up the same way as Fionna, however she was shoved right onto Jake and Finn. The Ice Queen turned her attention to the startled Prince and quickly flew at him with great speed.

Completely startled by her sudden arrival, Gumball barely managed to dive away from her, but she had caught his leg and began to freeze his limb. Fionna quickly jumped onto the Queen punching her back several times before she jumped off to avoid an ice spear. The Ice Queen released the prince, floating up into the air and looked straight Fionna who had already drawn her sword again.

"Gumball are you alright?" Bubblegum held the lying prince, bringing him to lay slightly on top of her.

"Yes, I am but my leg is frozen." Gumball used Bubblegum's support to turn himself around so that he could sit properly, but that proved to be a little difficult as the ice was frozen nearly up to his hip.

"Don't try to move so much, we'll get the ice off of you I promise. Just be still for a while, Finn can take care of her." Bubblegum continued to hold him in a protective hug. Gumball sighed as he simply leaned onto her shoulder, turning his head so that he can see what was happening with Fionna.

The Ice Queen hovered high into the air, her hands glowing brightly as she prepared to attack Fionna. The room was beginning to get colder as the queen raised her hands into the air. "You are a nuisance girl! No longer will you stop me from getting Gumball this time. I will end you for sure now!" The Ice Queen gave the young girl a wicked smirk, with one swing of her arm, hundreds of small sharp ice crystals were charged straight at Fionna, giving the girl no chance of protecting herself with such an attack.

Fionna knew there was no way of getting away fast enough, she was so surprised that the Ice Queen really tried to kill her this time. She had just barely realized how close she to getting hit by the ice shards if she weren't tackled to the ground.

"Hey, are you okay kid?" Fionna realized that Marceline had saved her. The girl quickly nodded and stoop up, ready to attack again.

"And just who are you?" The Ice Queen asked. Looking over the dark haired girl as she too was floating in the air just like the queen herself.

"The name is Marceline. I'm the Vampire Queen." Marceline smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Vampire Queen?" The Ice Queen sounded amused. "Hahaha! I see, so you must be Marshall's girl. Hmph, pity."

Said vampire raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?

"I've always wanted to keep Marshall to myself, he's a great looking man and a great singer. But I could never get close to him because he is too dangerous." The white haired woman explained, a smirk still staining her lips. "That's why I have been creating a magic spell to capture his un-beating heart and make him fall in love with me. And of course Prince Gumball too."

It was Marceline's turn to laugh. "Well then you better hope to have make this spell of yours strong. Because vampires are the hardest to trick. We see things and hear things that others don't. I wouldn't be surprised If Marshall already knew about it."

"Then he may want to fall in love with me."

"Or he knows it won't do anything to him."

The Ice Queen frowned, she turned her head away from the female vampire to towards Gumball, however, she became angry at the sight of a pink haired girl holding onto him. Before she could do anything, Fionna attacked her with Cake, quickly shoving her out the window she came from.

"Hmph. I'll leave tonight, only because the distraction with the vampire. I'll be back though." Ice Queen took to the skies, heading back to her Ice Kingdom.

"Gumball! Are you alright?" Fionna asked as she kneeled beside his frozen leg. The others gathered around to see if they could break the ice. Marceline simply punched the ice, it cracked, then shattered into pieces.

"Who was that woman?" She asked.

"That was the Ice Queen." Fionna answered. "She has this obsession with kidnapping princes, especially Gumball."

Gumball stretched his unfrozen leg and stood up. He had called in a few maids to clean up the glass that was scattered everywhere. The others simply stood by the doorway as they looked over the scene of Fionna's recent battle. Everything was practically in covered in ice or snow, everyone simply watched as the glass and ice was being picked up, hardly anyone said anything since the incident.

"Seems like everyone had a crash." A voice said from behind everyone. The group whipped their heads back, surprised to see the male vampire staring at them.

"Marshall? You're back a lot earlier then I thought you'd be." Gumball walked towards the older man.

"I have resources." He replied. Marshall turned to face Marceline as she went up to him. Ignoring his questioning gaze, she placed her hand tenderly on his cheek.

"You're hurt." She said softly, trailing her fingertips just under the blood on his cheek. Marshall looked at her face, seeing the concern in her eyes as she looked over him to see if he was hurt anywhere else. He grabbed her hand softly, bringing it closer to him so that her hand was cupping his cheek instead of trailing the blood. He sighed softly and leaned into her touch if only a brief moment. Marshall looked at the prince.

"I have what you want." He said. "Also, I need to use your library."

Gumball nodded. "Use it whenever you like. As for I want... Come with me." The young prince turned to the others, a small smile on his face. "Everyone, go ahead and eat dinner. Marshall and I will join you in a moment." He said and nodded to the vampire. He began walking down the hallway with Marshall trailing behind him.

"Hey you friggin' vampire!" Fionna chased after the retreating males who were only a short distance away. Marshall looked down at the young girl. "You're hurt! So go suck an apple or something red!"

The girl knew how to act tough, but Marshall could see that she was also concerned about his state of being. The vampire lightly smirked and placed a hand over her head. "I'll do that, but... There is a difference to feeding hunger and healing wounds. Vampires need blood in order to heal, not just the sucking on the color red. I'll go hunt later, besides, I'm not in bad shape just a few scratches." Marshall ruffled her head and began walking away with Gumball.

**"You don't even know what you are do you?" The creature chuckled deeply.  
**

**"Selene never told you, did she?" He chuckled again. **

**"Do you even know how different you look when you transform? Of course you don't... It is obvious by the color of your eyes."**

**"You are exactly like me, but only a hybrid child."**

Marshall glared at nothing as he walked beside Gumball. That thing, that creature he fought was a demon... And it said that he was like him... What about the color of his eyes? What did Selene know? What didn't she tell him? Marshall was only getting frustrated as he continued to think about the creatures words.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back to post chapters! Sorry it took me soo long I got bored for a while and didn't feel up to writing/typing... I got my motivation back so it's okay you won't have to wait so much anymore! Unless I get writer's block but hopefully that won't happen...**

**So what do ya think of this chapter? Leave your awesome review guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
